Nicknames
by In the Pages
Summary: Puck saves Kurt, but by doing so, Puck in reliving a dark past. By rescuing Kurt, Puck gets in trouble with the law. IN a court room full of his peers he is forced to think of thing he had so successfully repressed. Kurt/oc noncon .Puck/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

New direction had made it to nationals! They were in Lost Vegas, in a fancy hotel lobby getting their room keys. Talking and joking in excited tones. Mr. Schuster called in their attention and started handing the room keys out, telling who will go where.

Passing the card to Finn, he said "You and Artie room 203." And off those two went.

"Tina and Mercedes, 213."

"Matt and Mike, 210."

"Rachael and Quinn 205. "

"Noah and Kurt, 207."

Puck broke his cool exterior, as he heard his name being called, taking a haste step towards his teacher.

"Mr. Schu!" Puck draped an arm around the man's shoulders. "You're a cool guy... Can't you swing it so I share a room with Santana." Puck gave his trademark smirk for good luck.

Didn't work. Mr. Schu grabbed Puck's wrist and unwrapped it from his body, "I'm afraid, _that's_ against school policy."

Schu pressed the hotel key into Puck's palm. The teen was opened his mouth to complain, but was shut it with a look, he got from his teacher.

Puck sighed and turned on his heels, sulking to the elevator. Kurt had to jog in order to catch up with the Mohawk-ed man.

Puck turned to the littler dude, "First thing first, we'll be to wearing cloths at all times."

Kurt knitted eyebrows together, gagging.

Puck ignored Kurt and continued, "And on the extremely good chance that I hook up tonight, you bugger off. Find some other place to sleep."

And without even ruffling his feather, Kurt responded, "Same goes for you, Buck oh." The sass in his voice was rich, it was dripping from his lips.

Puck pushed the elevator's button already knowing it going to be a long, quiet ride.

*

Each boy had claimed a bed. Puck lounged over his, his head at the end. Puck had a pillow under his chest, a remote in his hand, surfing through the infinite channels.

Kurt was neatly seated in the middle of his bed, with a head set plugged in, tapping away at his laptop.

Neither of them had said a word to each other since Kurt called Puck Buck oh...._Buck oh? _

Puck glanced at the feminine boy, as Kurt stuck a pose, "What are you doing?"

"I have my camcorder set up. I'm trying to do upload some videos for my web site." Kurt waved the question off, his exterior cool and collected.

"Well don't, it creeps me out....Making sexy faces at a camera…" Puck returned his attention to the TV, muttering under his breath.

Kurt smirked, that sexy comment didn't get past by him, "Fine."

The room got real quiet, for a real long time. Puck glanced again at the flamboyant male, noticing blush burning in his cheek, Puck laugh internally, just knowing that Kurt was looking at gay porn.

Knocking erupted from behind the door.

Puck tossed the remote behind him, rolled off his bed with a groan, and opened the door.

There stood Tina, Rachael and Mercedes, all three of them stormed into the room as if they owned it. Kurt slapped down the screen of his laptop, turning towards his gal pals with shocked and startled expression.

_Yup, gay porn. _Puck cocked his eyebrow knowingly at Kurt.

Kurt blushed harder.

But the girls seemed oblivious.

"Mr. Schu, wants us to go Glee's Hall." Rachael informed the boys.

Puck asked, "Glee's hall?"

Rachael was in her element as she elaborated, "It's a grand room, which the Glee National rented for the contestants, to socialize in. So they can display good sportsmanship." And before either male could interject, "It's mandatory."

Kurt groaned as he moved his laptop, pushing himself off the bed. Before his feet hit the ground the girls dragged him out the room, and down the hall. Squeaking all the way, "Emergency, my hair's not done!!"

Puck stared at the empty doorway, when his curiosity got the better of him. Puck walked towards Kurt's computer, flipping open the laptop.

Text, not images, but text was on the screen. And after reading…

_Mark's much larger hands tightened over Chris's wrists. He had the younger teen spread out under him, absolutely writhing with need. Hungry, desperate for attention. _

_Chris wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. Being their throbbing groins together and ground them against each other._

_Mark moaned into his lover's mouth and grinded back with the same aggression. _

Puck raced down the halls, abandoning the laptop in a hurry. And the confusing thoughts it gave him.

*

New direction's girls (including Kurt) stood in a circle gossiping about all the other girls, (who also were standing in circle, gossiping).

Kurt gave a sound of disgust, "Do you see that girl's chest? She partiality has them hanging out." He smirked at her. "As if that will help her win."

Mercedes laughed at the comment, stopping as something caught her eye...

She sucked in air and she took in a beautiful sight, "Look at that man's ass."

All of the girls turned on their heels, following Mercedes' gaze. All of them sucked in air through clinched teeth. Tilting their heads the same way, at the same time.

Kurt bit down on his hand, teeth sinking into one of his knuckle, as he tried to suppress a throaty groan.

They were staring at this man, as he was bent over a table, filling out some kind of form. His jeans hugged at his hips in just such a way, draping in the right places. As he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the girls (and Kurt) sighed.

"Yo-you could bounce a qua-quarter off it!" Tina stuttered, her voice thick with arousal.

That's when he turned around. They everyone turned beet red as Mr. Ass look directly at them.

He smiled and brushed his black,_ perfectly,_ shaggy hair out of his green eyes. He made eye contact with Kurt. And winked.

Kurt's face dropped, completely dumfounded, "Did he just-?"

Mercedes pushed at his back, "GO, talk with him!"

Kurt nearly falling face first, before he regained his balance. His cheeks were stained scarlet, as he offered his limp hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Mr. Ass took his hand, bring into his lip, kissing it politely.

Kurt melted at the touch and smiled as he heard his friends squeal behind him.

"Nick Gibbons." Nick gave Kurt a very charming half-smile. Nick stood at Finn's height, with a strong build. With a broad chest… Kurt found himself drooling.

And they hit it off.

*

Hours went by, curfew was drawing close, and Kurt was feeling bold, "Do- Do you want to join me in my room?" Kurt asked in his most reformed voice.

"I'd love too." Nick flashed his thousand want smile, causing poor little Kurt's heart to flatter.

Kurt put a hand over Nick's nicely formed bicep, "Just give me one moment."

Nick nodded in understanding.

Kurt smiled back, turning on his heels, his face dropped into a scowl, "PUCKERMAN!" Kurt hollered in a very un-Kurt like manner.

Puck was on the other side of the room and the hairs on the back of neck stood on end. Puck turned to see a very angry looking Kurt barreling towards him, "What I do?"

"You can't come back to the room." Kurt put a hand on one of his cocked out hips, "I will entertaining some company."

Puck couldn't believe it, "You're getting some ass."

Kurt tilted his chin up, looking down his nose at the taller teen, "You phase it vulgarly, but yes."

Puck was actually proud of Kurt, "Alright, I can always find a lonely older woman to bunk with...have at it." Puck offered his fist to be pumped, to hit in a sigh of endearment.

Kurt was surprised at Puck non-offensive reaction, and awkwardly tapped Puck's knuckles with his own.

* 

Nick had Kurt plastered against the hotel room door, his hands in the smaller man's hair. Their lips crashing together, fighting each other and they loved every minute of it.

Nick broke their kiss, attacking Kurt jaw, "Key?"

Kurt detangles his hands from Nick's shirt, and fishes in his pocket. As he pulled it out Nick grabbed at Kurt's wrist slamming it into the wooden door.

Nick's force sent shivers up Kurt's spine, it spread to his toes. He groaned loudly as they somehow managed to get in the room.

Nick's grabbed Kurt by the waist, throwing him on to the closest bed. Kurt didn't even care that it was Puck's. He got a little too distracted by the man on top of him. Kurt ran his hands up said man's back, attacked Nick's Adams apple, sucking and nipping.

Nick thrust into Kurt's groin, forcing the teen's thighs apart. Kurt yelped and a smile grew across his face as he spread his legs, welcoming Nick.

Kurt ground up into Nick, and Nick bore down with more force and strength.

Their hard, hot, cocks fucked against each other.

Nick dragged a slant mouth over Kurt's. And Kurt mewled into it.

Well until Nick sank his teeth in to Kurt's bottom lip, splitting it open. Kurt's eyes shot open at the taste of his own blood.

Kurt jerked his head back, forcing it further into the bed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Nick ignored Kurt, continuing to roughly hump Kurt.

It suddenly didn't feel so good.

Kurt pushed at Nick's chest, pounded at it, "Get the FUCK OFF me you LUG!" Kurt screamed into the man's face. Kurt went to repeat himself, only to have huge fist smack itself into his eye. Stars formed it in Kurt's vision, and pain stabbed him in his brain.

Nick stopped holding back. He sat on Kurt's stomach, still thrusting into the boy.

Kurt could feel the man's disgusting cock, glide over his naval. Repulsively nudging it.

Nick ripped Kurt's shirt, the buttons went flying. The sound of tearing cloth made Kurt's skin crawl.

Nick devoured Kurt. Biting at his nipples, leaving deep red imprints.

Kurt cried out in protest, only to be forced feed a pillow.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll make it worse!"

Kurt was scared, real scared, and he couldn't do anything about it.

As Nick's hands went for Kurt's pants, Kurt squirmed, thrashed desperate to get out from under Nick.

Nick punched Kurt in the throat, all functions of it temporally disabled as Kurt felt his windpipe collapse.

Kurt couldn't scream, he could hardly cry.

Nick tore and pulled at Kurt's jeans, exposing him. Kurt fought trying to knock Nick's

hands way. Nick grunted as he twisted Kurt's wrist.

Kurt cried out into the pillow, in shrill blood-curling scream, to company sound of snapping bone.

Nick pressed down harder on the pillow.

Kurt's legs searched for purchase, something to give him a chance. He was only able to mess up the sheets.

Nick groaned in rage, he dug his fingers into Kurt's side, grabbing at the flesh. Twisting the flesh and pulling at it. Threatening to tear it off, "You fight, I kill you. You calm the fuck down, you might even enjoy yourself."

The idea of enjoying this made Kurt taste bile.

Nick sat up, peeling of his shirt.

Kurt rolled, ending up on his stomach again fighting to get from under this, this MONSTER.

Nick snatched Kurt's neck. His thick finger bit into him. Nick held down Kurt with all over his weight. He leaned over the teen bring his mouth to Kurt's ear, "What the hell did I just say?"

Kurt could feel the words burrow into him, and he stuttered.

Nick pressed a bony knee in the small of Kurt's back as he undid his pants and wriggled out of them.

Kurt felt like he would snap in half. He yelped as he felt hot flesh slap onto his up-turned ass, after it was freed from Nick's pants.

Kurt scrambled, clawing at the bed, never stopping.

It was made difficult by the hand, holding him down by the neck, trapping Kurt. The only relief he got was that Nick removed his knee from Kurt's spine.

Nick slipped his knee in between Kurt's milky thighs, forcing them to spread apart. Nick aligned himself up for the kill.

Kurt could feel the dangerously close cock, against his hole. Kurt screamed, tearing his voice box, but it was useless. It couldn't be heard through Puck's mattress.

"You might want to relax."

_Want?? _How the hell could Kurt relax?!

Nick thrust, forcing himself in, all the way to the hilt.

Kurt's back arched and fire spread through his body. Killing everything it touched.

Nick fucked, and fucked. And Kurt never knew he could hurt so much.

Kurt's muscles clenched around Nick, making any movement difficult. Nick had to push for every inch. And Nick just grunted as he did so.

Kurt's body was jumping with the determined thrusts. His body moving, as Nick made it move. Nick's disgusting grunts sounded every time Kurt's body was launched forwards.

Kurt was tearing. He could feel threads of flesh being ripped away from another. Kurt knew he was bleeding, he could feel it in his thighs. They were able to move against easier, as he struggled.

The more Kurt bled, the easier Nick was able to rape him. It was a natural lube.

Nick was getting closer to his crude climax. He was fucking harder, losing himself in the tight hot hole he was abusing….so his hold on Kurt's neck loosened.

Kurt was able to turn his head, giving his mouth room to move, room to scream, "HELP!!"

It was short, harsh and gravelly, completely unlike Kurt's normal voice, but it got the job done.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if i didn the show wouldb be allowed on tv... PORN PEOPLE**_

**_*_**

_Strike three and your ooouutt of here! _A cheesy sport announcer's voice, sounded in Puck's head, as the third foxy mama turned him down.

Puck had been scouting for a cougar to hook up with in the hotel's bar, but was turning up empty handed.

No pussy for Noah "Puck" Puckermen....it's a cold day in hell. And that was what he was pouting about as he sulked his way back to his room. Puck would just have to wait out Kurt's fuck fest.

Puck got to his occupied room, and stared at the closed door. Feeling bitter towards his roommate. Puck slide down the length of the door. His back and head lazily resting against it. Puck put his elbows on his knees, his hand meet and hanged in between his legs. Puck closed his eyes, and was planning on getting some sleep before the big competition tomorrow.

That's when he heard it... the grunting. Sexual grunting.

Puck listened just because he's a perverted/curious teenager. Puck strained to hear all he could, but it difficult to pick much up through the heavy door.

He could only hear the grunting. It was the grunting of someone who was _really_ enjoying themselves. Puck smiled remembering when he made that kind of grunting.

It sounded like the grunting as coming only from one person.

_Bet Kurt's a pillow-biter. _

Puck didn't even notice that he was thinking about sex and Kurt, in the same thought. He didn't even noticing he was getting aroused.

"HELP!!"

It caused Puck to jerk away from the door. It caused pure adrenaline to coarse though his veins, making everything become _just_ that much clearer. It caused to Puck to remember things he had so successfully repressed.

Puck had heard that scream before. That fear, that pain.

"BITCH-SHUT THE-!" Nick reared Kurt up by his neck, causing Kurt's body to bend into an awkwardly forced "U", only to slam him back down.

Kurt's nose broke in the process.

Puck was on his feet and kicking down the door, before Nick could finish his sentience.

Nick turned towards the commotion only to get an eyeful of Puck's fist. Nick's head snapped back. He had no time recuperate as Puck tangled a hand in his hair. Puck's blunt nail dug into his scalp.

Nick's head followed Puck's hand, as it was yanked him back. Nick's jaw pointed straight up.

Puck stared down at the man (he didn't even know the name of) with an icy fire in his eyes. Emotional detached from the teen he was holding captive, yet Puck was burning with blind rage.

"I should kill you."

With the venom in his voice, all three boys thought he would.

Puck tugged Nick out and off Kurt, throwing him across the room, knocking him into entertainment center.

The TV crashed onto the floor, as well as the Nick.

Nick attempted to get up, only to have his temple stomped on by Puck's boot. Nick's body lifelessly collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

Puck was forcefully breathing through his nose, challenging the unconscious man to get up. So he could smack him back down again. With every shaky breath Puck was sucked further and further into his memories, until he was snapped out of it, by a relieved whimper.

Puck spun on his heels, coming to face and face with the abused Kurt. Tears were staining his cheeks, blood pooling from his mouth, and snot smeared ear-to-ear. Disturbing it was messy hair shocked Puck the most.

After hissing as Puck aggressively pulled out Nick, Kurt scrambled for the sheets. Wanting nothing more than to cover himself up.

But there he was now, the sheet balled under his chin as he stared down at his rapist. Who looked so pathetic, knocked out on the floor. Kurt couldn't breathe for what seemed like minutes...

It started out as a whimper of relief, and then it grew into a disbelieving laugh. Something in Kurt cracked, shattered. And he couldn't help but cry. His throat tightened around them and his eyes burned.

All of his injuries, throbbed, the pain finally setting in. The adrenaline wearing off.

Puck watched as Kurt fell apart, and he took rushed steps towards him, a caring hand out-stretched.

That's when Puck remembered the aftermath, the fear, the jumpiness.

A foot away, Puck stopped and waited.

As much as everything was swirling around him, he could focus on one thing. Kurt jumped and latched onto Puck's waist. His face pressed into Puck's stomach, his arms hugging at the standing teen's hips. Kurt's whole body was trembling; it was over stimulated, too raw with feeling. Conflicting feelings.

Puck wrapped a strong arm around Kurt's shaking shoulders, the other along his back. A hand intertwining in Kurt's out of place locks.

He cradled Kurt closer into him, forming himself protectively around the boy.

Puck rubbed in comforting circles at Kurt's naked shoulder and upper arm, "Shh it's okay. I gotcha." Puck was barely whispering. Repeating the morbidly familiar words.

Kurt's forehead rocked side-to-side against Puck's abdomen. Staining the Jewish boy's shirt with his bodily fluids.

The color red caught Puck's eye. The sheet behind Kurt was drenched in blood. Puck tightened his hold on Kurt with one arm and with the other fished in his pocket for his cell phone.

He was going text Finn, but that just sounded stupid.

As the phone rang, Puck tried harder to comfort Kurt. Mindlessly leaning down kissing the top of his head, snapping back to full height as the call was picked up.

Finn's cheery voice on the other end laughed, "Dude, I forgot you can actually talk on these things!"

Puck's serious tone was the complete opposite from Finn's, "I need you to come to mine and Kurt's room right now.... AND don't being anyone."

Puck could hear the gears turning in his friend's head, "Wait? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Puck yelled into the phone, before tossing it to the other bed, right next to the open laptop.

Puck returned his hand to Kurt, pulling him closer, telling him it was OK, that he was being strong.

The Comforting teen could hear Finn's heavy footsteps as he entered the room.

Finn's eyes were glued on to Nick, "There's a naked dude on your floor!"

Puck looked over at his shoulder at Nick, fighting the urge to spit at him, instead he only muttered, "Yeah, I know."

Finn's attention was finally drawn to his fellow Gleeks. Finn's face dropped as he stepped over Nick and by their side in a second, "What the hell happen? Kurt you're o-" Finn put a hand on Kurt's back, only to have Kurt yelp and cling onto Puck tighter. "

K..."

Finn look past Kurt, at the bed below him, his voice was scared, "Is that..."

Puck's meet Finn's eye, and nodded, "Now drag his sorry-ass out this room and call 911." Puck jerked his head in direction of Nick.

Finn nodded dumbly, his mouth gaping. Finn turned towards Nick, "Uh…but he's naked."

Puck rolled his eyes then barked at the idiot, "Then cover the fucker with a sheet!"

Finn nodded as he stalked to the other bed. Ripping the sheet right off of it, throwing the laptop and cell phone straight into the wall, shattering them. "Shit! I di-"

Puck glared over his shoulder, "Forget them and call an ambulance!"

Finn's attention shot between Kurt's wailing as he cried harder, the naked Nick and the broken computer. But he somehow managed to drag Nick into the hallway the sheet covering his whole body.

Finn punched the number into his phone, he brought it up to his ear, jumping at the voice on the other line.

"911, what seems to be your emergency?"

His voice was panicked, "I don't know, Kurt's crying on the bed! And the bed's covered in blood! And now there's a naked dude in the hallway with sheet over him. Well I dragged him out there-" The word were firing out of Finn.

"Son, is there an adult there I can talk to?"

Finn offered the phone to Puck without registering the insult, too freaked to.

Puck groan and reluctantly unwrapped an arm from around Kurt.

Kurt seemed to be getting cooler to the touch.

Puck looked hard into Finn's eye, "Get Mr. Schu."

Finn gave a final nod, before disappearing.

Puck brought the phone to ear, and told them everything they needed to know.

_**READ ME!**_

**_I hope you guys like it, please review they are like tiny orgasm. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Will stumbled as Finn dragged he down the hall, trying to tie up his bathrobe, " So what happened?"

Finn took longer strides, "You just have to see."

They turned a corner; and Nick came into view, his whole body covered with the white sheet.

Will skid to a stop, "You killed someone?"

"NO!" Finn shook his head, pausing, "I don't think so?"

Schuster ran into 207 with dread in his heart, "Puckermen!" Accusation were on the tip of his tongue, but were swallowed as he took in the scene of the crime.

Kurt wasn't making any sounds any more, yet he was still shaking. And Puck was rocking him, muttering the same smoothing chants.

Puck's expression had gone blank, his eyes someplace else. Some place in the past.

Will walked towards the dynamic duo, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the stained bed. Before he could say anything Puck answered his question, "The authorities are on their way. Two ambulances."

Will keep staring the blood, his voice quiet, "So that person outside-"

"He's alive...I think." No feeling was in Puck voice as he said that.

"Good."Schuster couldn't look away from the listened to the two teen boys.

"Shh.... I'm here. I'm here." Puck`s voice was so low, so quiet, so rehearsed.

All Kurt seemed to be able to do was gasping, fighting to breathe.

The sound of people running down the hall didn't even faze them.

"Oh god, did we lose one already?!" Somebody outside the room's door asked.

Finn replied, "No, he's just naked."

A caddy rolled into the room, followed by two paramedic.

They rushed toward the crowded bed. One put a hand on Puck's shoulder, "Son?"

"I got it." Puck lowered himself, moving Kurt's arms around his neck, before hosting him in to bridal style carry. The bed sheet hung off his body like a horribly arranged toga.

Kurt tightened his arms around Puck's neck, as pain shot up his spine for the movement. Torn skin stretched this way and that way, as weight was being held by his snapped wrist.

``I'm sorry." Puck whispered into his ear. He tried to put Kurt on the caddy, but the wounded teen wouldn't let go.

Puck had to manually unravel Kurt's arm, "I'm right here." Puck clapped two hands over one of Kurt's. Kurt squeezed Puck's hands, his face screwing up, as he let out a dry sob.

Two sets of paramedic hands worked over Kurt. Checking his vitals, one called to his partner, "' Hook up the IV."

Puck pinched his eyes closed, he hated needles. But Kurt didn't even flinch, as he was pieced in his busted arm. He didn`t even notice through the rest the pain.

One of the paramedic turned to Noah, "Can you hold this? Hold it high." He passed a bag of intravenous fluid to Puck, pressing into the teen's palm.

"Should I squeeze it?"

"NO!" Both of the professional hollered at him. One took a gentler tone, "Just hold it over you head."

And Puck did so with one hand, and still heard on Kurt's with the other.

The emergency works ran around Kurt, moving so fast that Puck's eyes couldn't keep up as they fastening straps across the teen's chest and legs.

Puck felt silly just holding the bag over his head.

Mr. Schuster was watching this going on front of him, "What should I do?"

The closest paramedic looked at him, "And who are you? "

"I'm his teacher."

"Then your best bet is to follow behind us." They looked over their shoulder at the teens,`` It`s would be best for the boyfriend to ride along."

Puck didn't react much, but just corrected them in a monotone, "I'm not the boyfriend."

Kurt lazily rolled his head to the side, looking directly at Puck, pulling his hand closer to his own body.

"Oh well-" But he was cut off by his partner.

Snapping the metal railing up, the paramedic interrupted, "We need to go now. He needs a transfusion."

And with that they were out the door.

All of the Gleek girls had Finn backed to the hallway's wall. Rachael was speaking, poking him in the chest, "That is going on? What happened?"

The emergency worker rolled Kurt into the hallway.

Everyone gasped and Mercedes rushed towards him, "Oh my God Kurt!" The members of New Direction crowed the caddy. They took in the soiled sheet with wide eyes. Anyone would be shocked by so much blood.

Puck hollered at his friends, "Back up! He needs to get to the hospital!"

Everyone flattened themselves against the wall.

The paramedic rushed by, racing down the corridor. Puck by their side, and everyone else on their heels.

Puck saw another caddy not 20 feet ahead of them, a scowl formed over his face.

Elevator at the end of the hallway opened and the paramedic beside the furious teen yelled, "Hold the door!"

And Kurt's caddy rolled up right beside Nick's.

As the doors closed Finn hollered, "To the stairs!"

Nick was in neck brace and still unconscious, an emergency worker was pumping air into his lungs.

Puck's whole body was trembling, wanting so badly to end that motherfucker right now.

Kurt caught sight of Nick out the corner of his eye. Fear flashed though him as he wriggled and cowered trying to get as far away as possible.

Puck crouched, being himself eye level with Kurt, brushing his thumb over the other boy's wrist. "He can't hurt you now."

Those words too were disturbingly familiar to Him.

"Bag!" A paramedic nagged.

Puck shot up to full height the bag raise over head.

There was a short silent pause; the only sound was Nick's pump crinkling and un-crinkling.

Puck stared down at Kurt desperately trying to control is temper.

"What happened?" asked one of the paramedics.

Puck didn't even know who asked, "That bastard raped my friend and I knocked him out."

One of Nick's paramedic snipped, "You did a good job of it too."

The doors opened Kurt's caddy lift first.

Members of the Glee club were panting as they surrounded the hotel's door. Every of one them had worried and confused.

Strangers stopped in their tracks and stared as two caddies raced across the lobby.

The air outside was cold, and it settled into Puck's bones as he waited for the ambulance doors to open. He climbed in hosting the head of caddy in with him.

Mr. Schuster approached them, "What hospital are you taking him to?"

"St. James."

And the ambulance's doors shut in his and all the Gleeks faces.

**READ ME, YOU KNOW IF YOU WANT TO. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TOO. JUST BY NOT DOING SO YOU HURT MY FEELINGS.**

**Cool you're still here, that mean you love me. *Hugs* Ok im sorry for the wait... my life just sucks. So yeah, forgive me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY FELLOW FRIENDS, GLEE SLASH FANS ALIKE!! HAPPY READING!!**

The bag that Puck had been holding, was now replaced and hanging on a metal poll, dripping into Kurt's systems.

They hit a pot hole, and Kurt's body jerked with the vehicle's sharp movements. Kurt landed hard, he couldn't help but scream.

"We are going to give you a small dose of morphine. It won't be enough to put you under, but it'll help with the pain. Is that OK?"

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded eagerly

The paramedic injected the medicine in through the IV.

It was like blanket being draped over his body, warming him, as the morphine spread throughout Kurt. Bring him back from the dead. All the throbbing, the aching, the un-ignorable pain melted away, leaving only the feeling of Puck's hands.

Puck had laced their fingers together. Puck's hand was warm and they dwarfed Kurt's.

Kurt liked it. It felt safe, which was odd because said man had once thrown pee balloons at him.

Puck's other hand was running along Kurt's forearm.

The sound of something tearing caught both teenagers' attention.

One of paramedic tore open a package of sterile gauze. They turned and talked directly to Kurt, caution in their voice, "I'm need to try and stop the bleed." The paramedic took a knee, inching closer to the caddy. "Do you understand what that means?"

Dread burned in the back of his throat, and Kurt could taste his stomach acid. Kurt clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

"I need verbal confirmation."

"Yes." Kurt crocked.

The paramedic rolled up the bottom of the bloody sheet. They saw beads of blood still running down Kurt's thigh. It was a mess down there.

As the edge of the gauze brushed against his leg, Kurt's breathing hitched. His bruised Adam's apple bobbed.

The paramedic cleared their throat, "I need you to pull up your leg."

Kurt had to focus, as he moved, drawing the flats of his feet closer to his body. With his knee bent, he resembled a woman giving birth.

The gauze brushed up higher on his thigh. It got so close, too close. Kurt cried out, his body tensed, desperately slithering away from the paramedic's hand.

Puck grabbed at Kurt's elbow, whispering, murmuring into Kurt's ear "It's okay, you're okay."

The paramedic pressed on, "I _really_ need to stop the bleeding."

But Kurt didn't listen, he couldn't. He was panicked, "No, no, no, no!" Kurt tried to push himself away, to flee.

Puck moved his hand to Kurt's shoulderholding him there. Puck brought his face by Kurt's, hushing nothings into his ear.

But those weren't reaching him.

Puck glanced at the paramedic. Who still had their hand under the sheet, no doubt in a place where Kurt didn't want it.

"WILL YOU STOP?" Puck bellowed at them.

The paramedic's hand shot out up in the air.

Puck eyed the bloody gauze before turning back to Kurt. His voice abnormally soft, "We need to stop the bleeding... will you let me try?"

Kurt turned and faced Puck. Staring into the man's eyes. Puck did the same.

Letting out a forced, even breath, Kurt nodded.

Puck let go of Kurt's shoulder, and the paramedic passed new gauze to him.

Kurt's finger bit into back of Puck's hand.

It had been a long time since someone held Puck's hand this way. And Puck swallowed that little memory before pulling the sheet higher up Kurt's body.

Kurt gasped and whimpered as fresh air hit his exposed skin.

But Puck kept looking directly into Kurt's eyes, "You say stop, I stop." And with that Puck's hand drifted down his knee, down his thigh.

Kurt yelped, flinching as Puck's hand moved.

But he didn't say stop.

Puck had done this before, so many times. He knew the amount of pressure he had to apply. He knew what angle to hold his hand at.... It's been so long... guess it's like riding a bike, you never forget.

Kurt was biting down on his already thoroughly split lip.

The air stuck in Kurt's throat as Puck pressed against _it,_ the tearing.

Puck held the eye contact and Kurt's hand, as he felt the blood soak through the gauze, "You're doing good.... I'm going add more pressure." And Puck did.

Kurt screamed, it was just so close, too close, "Stop!"

Puck pulled out, and he brought up his hand so Kurt could see the gauze.

So he could see how red it was, "Kurt, your bleeding really badly. Just let me get it clean up and I'll stop touching you. I don't want to do this, but I have too." Puck tossed the gauze in to the trash and the paramedic handed him a new one. "You have to let me."

Kurt gulped, and gave a huge nod.

Puck put his hand back over Kurt's opening. He pressed and Kurt whimpered. His thigh clamped down on Puck's hand. But Puck didn't say a word. He just kept looking into Kurt's eye, he didn't hide anything.

Kurt's legs began to twitch and tremble.

Puck hushed and whispered, "All I'm doing is stopping the bleeding. That's all."

Kurt's chest was heaving, panting as he turned and stared back at Puck.

The blood had soaked that piece of gauze and Puck tried to pull out his hand.

But Kurt's soft thighs held onto his forearm like steel cables.

"Ahhh Kurt, this maxi pad is full."

A smile broke out on a Kurt's face and he gave a nervous laugh as he parted his thighs.

Puck replaced the gauze and put back his hand.

Kurt's breathing was still irregular and shaky, but it was determined. It kind of made Puck smile, at how much of a trooper Kurt was.

The ambulance pulled up to St James' ER.

"Okay I'm going to make that gauze stay in place. Take a deep breath...." Puck waited for Kurt.

Kurt's heart hammered in his chest as he took a huge gulp, his eyes still locked on Puck's.

Puck firm sandwiched the piece gauze in between Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt bit his lip, bracing himself through it. _It's just gauze._ _It's just gauze._ _It's just gauze. _Kurt repeated that over and over to himself as they unloaded him, rolling him in to the building.

"He'll need a blood transfusion.....and break out the rape kit." A paramedic told a nurse as she rushed towards them.

More nurses came out of nowhere, they took over the caddy. One of the nurses hip checked Puck and shagged the IV fluid. The nurses wheeled Kurt, rushing to a curtained off area

Puck's hand slipped out of Kurt's and Kurt freaked. Twisting and turning, "No, no! Puck!!! _Puck!!_"

He didn't even think about it, Puck elbowed his way back to the caddy, "I'm staying."

Kurt visibly relaxed and reached for Puck's hand, "He's staying." Puck took it, and laced their fingers together. Both boys' knuckles white.

The nurses glanced among themselves until one with the words _senior nurse_ on her name tag whispered, "Alright, then."

**READ ME, IF YOU WANT TO.**

**You want to hear a sercet, I only update after I write a different chapter. I have at least 4 furture chapters already writen. But i afaird that is i post them , I'll hit a writes block.**

**Leaving you hanging. **

**See I Love You. *Shifts eyes* Sooooo review me? **

**OH thats another thing. 800 (!!!HOLY CRAP, SHIT MY PANTS!!!) people read the last chapter, 8 reviewed... that just *cries***


	5. Chapter 5

The ugly ass yellow hospital curtain gave a horrible whine as it was pulled around Kurt and his new bed. Puck dragged a chair up to Kurt's bed, and held onto the teen's hand.

A nurse came up to Kurt with a thick needle in her hand, "I'm going to stick this into you, so we can hook up the transfusion." She didn't even wait for a response just stuck in the arm.

Puck flinched catching the nurse's attention.

"Are the pain killers wearing off yet?" She asked as she eyed Puck

Kurt rolled his head side to side, "I'm A negative."

Puck clamped down around Kurt's hand harder, "Oh god he's delusional!"

"That my blood type, you moron." Kurt groaned.

The nurse just chuckled, racing off and back again. She came back with another nurse.

As one hooked up the sac of blood onto the IV, one handed Puck a gown, "Can you put this on him? I have to get the casting set up."

Puck took the thin cotton dress, and smiled at Kurt, "I'll need my hand back." Kurt reluctantly let go of him.

Puck pulled the bloody sheet down to mid waist, stopping when he saw the huge bite mark over Kurt's left nipple."Do you guys have any bandages?"

The IV nurse pulled a package out of her front pocket handing it to Puck. Ripping it with his teeth, Puck leaned over the wounded, blushing teen.

Puck inspected the cut, "The ass bit you," Puck gingerly placed the square patch over the Kurt's wounded nipple, rubbing over it to smooth the bandage out.

Kurt had never been touched so lovingly before, and that scared him.

The blood was hooked up and dripping into Kurt's system.

Puck held out the dress, only holding it with one end, it tumbled and fell till it just hung in Puck's hand.

Kurt gave it a hard look, "I seriously have to wear that?"

"Yes Miss Diva you have to wear it. It's this or go naked." Puck smirked, because Kurt was still Kurt. "Raise an arm."

And Kurt did, looking away from Puck as he did so.

Puck slid the sleeve over Kurt's arm, "Kay, the other one now." They repeated the same thing.

Now with the dress was covering Kurt's chest and Puck had the sheet in one hand and the gown in the other. Puck had tugged the sheet off and pulled the gown over so fast that Kurt remained decent at all times.

And Kurt was grateful.

"Okay." The casting nurse rolled up beside Kurt on a wheelie chair, "I'll get started on your cast-"

The ugly ass yellow hospital curtains pulled back and another nurse walked in, carrying a white box. All the other nurses went quiet. The IV nurse finished up her business and left with her head bowed. The white box nurse turned to the casting nurse, "How long will you be?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes."

The white box nurse nodded, and walked over to Puck, "I'm sorry, son but you have to leave."

Kurt took Puck's hand, "He's not going anywhere."

Puck glanced over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt had his bruised face set into a scowl.

"Are you in relationship with the victim?"

"Yes." Puck said it because he knew it was the only way he would be able to stay.

Something caught in Kurt's throat.

The white box nurse tucked the box under her arms, "Then I have questions for both of you."

Puck settled into his chair, his hand on Kurt's bed.

"Do either of you have any STD's?"

"No." Puck said quickly.

Kurt's teeth chattered, "I was a virgin."

"So the damage will be extensive." The white box nurse stated in a clipped voice.

Puck wanted to deck the bitch.

"Do you know who the preb was?"

"Yes." Kurt answered. He was biting down on his tongue to keep his cool.

"He came in with us... I knocked him unconscious." Puck's tone was harsh and proud.

The nurse's gave them a look of shock, "Nick Gibbons? Nick Gibbons did this? You cracked Nick Gibbon's skull"

The two confused teen glanced at each other, until Kurt faced the nurse, "Is there something special about my rapist?"

"He's the governor's son."

They stood there, silent. Both teen boys knew it meant something, but not so sure what is was.

"I'm done." Proclaimed the casting nurse .

Kurt looked down at his fresh cast, truly hating it. He knew it wouldn't go with any of his clothes.

The cast nurse left in a hurry and the white box nurse took her chair. "I'm Kelly and I'll be your sexual assault examiner." Kelly put her white box on a wheelie table, patting the top of it, "This is a rape kit, it will collect the forensic evidence...."

Kelly stood up, "Let's get the more traumatizing part of the exam over first," She bent over the started to fiddle with the side of the hospital bed.

Stirrups popped up and Kelly unfolded them.

Kurt's breathing became shallow and rapid.

Puck watched this reaction. He leaned in closer, putting his forearms on bed, resting his forehead on Kurt's side. "It's OK, their trying to help you, Kurt."

"I need you to put your feet the stirrups. Can you move your legs yourself." Kelly said as she cut open the kit.

Kurt tried but his legs were shaking, and honestly, he wanted to keep his legs closed.

Kelly grabbed at Kurt's ankle, "Can you get the other one?"

Puck's head snapped up, confused at the nurse's word. She gave him a look, and Puck stood up, "You're going to be fine." It sounded a more like a question, then a statement.

Puck moved to the end of the bed, grabbing Kurt's ankle with both hands.

"It's best if we do it fast, so on the count of three." Puck glanced at her through the corner of his eye, nodding.

"One."

Kurt felt their hands tighten around his ankle. He grew alert and sensitive, feeling their pulse beating into him through their palms.

"Two."

Puck re-wrapped and re-tightened his hold, dreading want comes next.

"Three." It was just another case to Kelly.

They hosted Kurt legs up and into stirrups.

Kurt's face scrunched up, as he sucked in air, through clenched teeth. His lips pulled back, his gums ached. His inflated lungs emptied a long-blood curling scream.

"Oh shit, can you give him more morphine!?" Puck wide eyes stared at the nurse.

"I can't he. If I give him any he go under. He has to been conscious for the exam, or all the evidence goes out the window."

Puck rushed to Kurt, brushing the hair out of his pained face, cupping it "Shh, you just got to bear through it."

Kurt's legs made the stirrups, clack and clatter, as they shook and trembled.

The blood down there had started to dry, but not completely. It was tacky, and cracked as his thighs were spread. His opening burned, _so fucking much_.

Kelly pulled out a speculum, a swap and lube out of her kit, "OK I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt." She sat back down in her chair wheeling in front of Kurt's open legs... "Jesus." Kelly reached in between Kurt's legs and pitched a dirt piece of gauze. She pulled at it gently, yet its fabric stuck to Kurt, the blood acting as as adhesive. Kurt bit down on his tongue, muffling his cries.

Puck watched as Kelly rolled to her box, pulling out a camera, and wheel back.

Kurt couldn't hold onto the cry as Kelly snapped the camera.

Humiliation, that's what he felt. He had taken in stride, the dumper tossing, shushies, contently get dogged on about who he was. Kurt could handle it. But not this, not this exposure. She could see everything, front and back, _everything. _

Puck wiped a tear that leaked out, with the back of his hand and stood facing Kurt.

Kelly put away the camera and pulled out a couple swabs and sticky tape thing to collect fingerprints. She wiped, pressed and peeled so fast it still had Kurt's distraught head spinning. When she stopped it made Kurt uneasy.

Kurt's hand shot up and snatched Puck's, dragging it over his chest. "Kelly.... what are you doing now?"

"Well right now I'm just labeling the evidence." Kelly scribbled with a thick black maker, signing and dating see through bags, with locked seals. "But I'm start prepping the speculum."

Puck gulped knowing this was going to be the hardest, he knew from experiences.

"Know this is what I have to put into you, to collect seminal fluid."

Kelly raised the speculum high enough for Kurt to see.

It looked like a menacing bird's beak; _Cocka... Cocka..._

Kelly pointed as the business end of the tool, "I'll put this in, I'll lube you up and the speculum." Kelly reached behind her pulling out a thick cylinder swab. "Then I'll slide this into the opening, and gather his DNA."

Kurt stared at the tool that the resembled a thin hair dryer, "What opening?"

Kelly squeezed the handle, and business end clicked wider... and wider. Kurt's eyes diluted with the tool. Kelly sat back down, "You ready?"

"Absolutely not." Kurt breathed, his nails biting into the back of Puck's.

"Can you give us a minute to _mentally _pre-pare of this?" Puck asked over his shoulder.

The nurse gave a small half smile, and pulled back the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain, disappearing behind it. As she closed it Kurt's other hand went to grab onto Puck's elbow, but his IV tube cut him short. But it didn't stop his panic.

"I can't do this, I- I just can't!" Tears swelled in Kurt's eyes. Kurt rolled his head to side, wanting to just hide from all of this.

Puck cupped Kurt's chin forcing him to look at him, "You gotta, it's going to be fine." Puck knew he was lying.

Kurt tried to roll out of bed, to take his legs out the stirrups, but pain shot through the pain killers, and up his spine, rattling his brain, blinding him.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" Puck dropped to his knees, eye level with Kurt, "It's gonna be OK, I'll going to be right here."

Kurt pushed through the white hot agony, making himself twist his shoulders, facing Puck, his head whipping from one side to the other, "I just can't! Noah, I just can't."

Puck shook their hands, tightening their already iron-clad hold, "Look, Hummel you are the strongest person I know. You have been taking my shit for years, without flustering, not even breaking a sweat." Puck reached and clutched at Kurt's thin upper arm, "And now, that someone _really_ hurt you, you're just going to let him walk away. You're going to let him get any with it." Puck moved in closer, burrowing his brown eyes into blue eyed teen, "They need this evidence!"

Kurt was swallowing air, taking it in hungrily, but it wasn't enough.

Kurt flopped back on his back, breathing rhythmically, calculated, he was pre-paring himself, fighting off his panicked, freaked nerves.

Puck sighed, "Should I call for Kelly?"

Kurt nodded as he exhaled roughly.

"KELLY!"

And they waited.

**READ ME**

**Oh no,i have hit writer's block! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh*gasp* Ahhhhhhhhh**

**I know where the story is going, It's how it gets there is that's the problem. … If anyone wants to beta and help that would be freaking awesome and I would own you my soul.**


	6. Chapter 6

***SAD FACE* IM so sorry about the wait.**

Kelly was greasing up the speculum while Puck was trying to calm Kurt, and Kurt was desperately holding back a scream.

The nurse set aside the lubed up tool, and started on her gloved hand, thoroughly coating two fingers.

Kurt had his eyes screwed shut, his breathing under control, barely but still.

Puck's knees started to throb as he continued to rest all his weight on them.

The sound of Kelly's chair rolling closer sent Kurt's heart racing, "This might be cold." She gave no other warning, just dove in, the tips of her finger brushing against Kurt's abused hole.

His whole body seized, jerking back, a staggered cry ripped past Kurt's control.

Puck crawled closer, his front flat against the in bed. Puck held each of Kurt's hands, "It's ok, you're ok. You're safe." The words rolled off Puck's tongues.

"Kurt, you need to relax." Kelly spook as she rubbed circles over Kurt's damaged ring.

His legs violently shook in the stirrups, all his muscles quivering.

Puck wrapped an arm behind Kurt's shoulders, cradling him into his chest. Puck's temple rested against Kurt's, "I got you, man."

Kelly reached for her speculum, "I'm going to start now."

Kurt clawed his way closer to Puck.

The nurse snaked her way in between Kurt's thighs, the tip of the speculum just poked at Kurt.

Kurt jolted into Puck, his uninjured arm clinging around Puck's neck, dragging himself closer to the teen. His shoulder's twisted towards Puck.

The speculum wiggled closer, aligning itself with Kurt's wound.

His hips instinctively moved urgently trying to shake the tool off his tail.

Puck feel Kurt's hot cries down his neck. Puck's hand tightened over the boy's shoulder blade, his jaw setting.

Kelly put a surprisingly caring hand over Kurt's knee, "Honey, you can hold on to you boyfriend all you want. But you need to keep your hips still."

Kurt took a pain gulp of air, shifting his hips back in place. His hand migrated to Puck's Mohawk.

The tip actually entered Kurt.

He hissed, everything clenched, Kurt felt every detail of the speculum.

Puck breathed into Kurt's in so quiet ear, "It'll be really quick you won't even notice."

Kelly called from in between a teen's open leg, "You need to relax."

Again Kurt couldn't relax. How could he? When something was pressing so close to something so intimate?

"Relax." Puck hushed.

And Kurt did, just the tiniest. But that was soon taken away as Kelly pushed speculum in just little... bit ...deeper.

Her movement was slow, his reaction was fast.

Kurt's nails dung in to Puck' hair a face turning away as he began to hyperventilate.

Puck coddled Kurt closer, he could feel the heat radiating of Kurt. The fear.

Kurt's short, fast hard breath bombed along Puck's neck. He could feel everything in those puffs of air.

As Kelly pushed deeper again Kurt whimpered, his voice box cracking as he cried.

Both boys' knuckles turned stock white as held onto each other tighter.

"I'm going to open it now."

Their knuckles grew impossibly white.

Kelly squeezed the handle and the speculum snapped open.

Kurt threw himself back on the bed. His back arching as he screamed. The scream vibrated down the halls.

*

All the Gleeks were pacing in the waiting room, dressed in PJ's and bathrobes.

Tina flew up her arm, "OK one-once again Finn. What did you s-see?"

Finn sighed, rubbing at his face. "Naked dude. Kurt crying. And blood."

Santana sighed, "That tells us so much!" She whipped to face Will, "What did you see?"

"Kurt was crying and bleeding. A lot."

Rachael flopped down in a cold plastic chair, "He was raped? Right? Kurt was raped."

There it was said! Everyone knew it, and it know it was said. It was the elephant in the room, and now it was sitting on them.

Everyone's head snapped to attention as a scream flooded down the halls. It was so shrill that paint peeled off the walls. And every strand of hair stood on end. Skin prickled. Shivers ran.

"Kurt..." The name just left Mercedes, and fell upon all the Gleeks' ringing ears.

*

The blue eyed teen was shaking on his bed, with his head thrown back, choking on the end of his scream.

Puck hugged Kurt's head, his arm acting like a pillow. Their temples again flushed together. Puck snaked a hand in front of Kurt's mouth, "Bite!"

And Kurt sank his teeth in between Puck's thumb and forefinger, screaming into it.

"I'm putting the swap in." Kelly stated as she tried to ignore Kurt's horrifying cries.

Kurt's eyes bugled out their sockets as he felt something rotate in him. Eyes widened, beaming with promising tears.

Puck continued murmur in Kurt's. The words were swirling in his head. He was getting lost in them, unable to distinguish now from then.

Puck's shaky pants swept down Kurt's jaw line, "Shh -shhh-shh." They were getting quieter.

Kelly pushed in just a little deeper.

Kurt cringed under Puck, and Puck became cry himself.

The words were under his breath but their came out strong, "You're ok... you're ok... shhh Kurt, you're ok." They came out on pure muscle memory. Because in his mind, Puck wasn't any where near Kurt.

***extra sad face* Yes it is a short chapter but i will soon post the next chapter. Soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Puck was a little kid who had been in this same situation too many times. He had taken it too many times. But physically he was a nearly grown man, rocking on his knees as he tried to comfort a friend. As well as himself.

"He can't hurt you, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt you," Puck was no longer breathing, he was just chanting.

Over and over again.

Puck's head swayed side to side, his nose brushing along Kurt's curved cheekbones. Every movement was driving him closer to his breaking point, "He can't hurt you, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt you" Puck's voice croaked and a few cries forced themselves, and a few unregistered words came out with a few unnoticed tears.

"I'm so sorry Essie." It came out broken, Puck was broken.

Kelly pulled out with sloppy wet pop, "All done."

Kurt hissed, around Puck's hand from the lack of warning. He had been distracted, a name still sounding in deep in his ears.

Puck was mercifully snapped back to reality.

Kelly sealed the cotton swab into a zip lock bag, "I'll give you two a minute to recuperate."

Kurt's jaw opened and he pushed at Puck's hand with his tongue.

Puck yanked his hand out, wiping it down the side of his jeans, "You okay, man?"

"Can you help me with my legs?"

"Yeah sure," Puck jumped to his feet. He was light-headed. His eyes were red, itchy and watery. But he was a man, he was the boy. He was going to ignore it.

Once his hand wrapped around Kurt's ankle, he saw a ring of crescent shaped cuts.

He frowned grimly at the fact he knew exactly how long it would take for them to heal.

"One?"

Both boys' spine stiffened.

"Two?"

Both boys' held their breath.

"Three?"

Puck hoisted Kurt's legs up and pushed them together. Gently lowering them as Kurt hissed.

Puck shuffled his ways back to his seat, playing with the cuts on his hand.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said to the floor.

Puck's head snapped up, a dumb-founded look on his face, "Hmm? Why? What?"

Kurt pointed with his jaw at Puck's injured hand.

Puck looked back at it as if he was seeing it for the first time, "This, oh it's nothing." He said trying to keep the truth out of it, "Nothing I haven't taken before."

Puck sank down into his seat, "You feeling any better? You're still bleeding?"

"I re-torn a little bit I suspect. " Kurt sighed. "But with this thing?" He tugged on his IV, "It's getting re-placed. I'm fine."

Puck whipped his hand over his jeans again, and stared down at the miniscule stained streak of red.

An awkward silence fell upon the two teens. The sense of urgency was gone, Kurt was taken care of.

Physically at least. Mentally and emotionally he wasn't so sure. Those were things Puck couldn't help with.

Puck was focused on the sounds of the hospital, so much that he wouldn't have to deal with the sounds in his head; that's when Kurt spoke and he jumped out of his skin.

"Who's Essie?"

Puck stared at Kurt his mouth pressed into a thin white line.

The smaller teen swallowed a hard piece of air, with his damaged windpipe. It hurt going all the way down, "Well?"

Puck had a lump stuck in his throat, preventing him from answering.

The ugly ass yellow hospital curtain pulled back and Kelly walked it, "You ready to finish this up?"

*

"Are those fabrics in your teeth?" Kelly leaned in close to Kurt's extremely open mouth.

"Most likely." Mumbled Kurt.

Puck coiled his hand into a fist.

"They're nearly all the way back in your molars." Kelly put away a cotton swab that she had just recently taken, and pulled out some tweezers. She maneuvered around Kurt's teeth for what seemed like minutes.

"You have great teeth." Kelly praised as she finished up, snapping her latex gloves off. She turned around and tossed them into the garbage.

Both teenagers watched her face them, a very calm expression on, "We're done." And with that she was gone.

Kurt sighs deeply, relaxed into his bed.

And that's when thought set in. Kurt had invited Nick into his room. Wanting...something. Had he...he had... Kurt choking on self disgust.

"Don't you even think that!" Puck growled through his clenched teeth.

Kurt stared at the pissed off teen, "And what I'm thinking?" Kurt challenged with a certain snarky-ness in his tone.

"You're blaming yourself, feeling guilty and ashamed."

Kurt's blood was boiling. If he couldn't be mad at himself he was going to be mad at Puck, "How do you know what I'm feeling?!"

Puck was speaking to his chest as he answered, "I know that look in your eyes." For years he looked into eyes like that.

Kurt's heart swelled believing Puck, "Who's Es-"

"KURT!" Mercedes shrieked as she threw open the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain.

Both teens' hearts stopped at her booming, mortified voice, "Are you okay? What happened?!"

All the other Gleeks filed in after her waiting for Kurt's answer.

His brain was utterly shelled-shocked, and his Adam's apple twitched as it wanted responded.

"Ohh Kurt," Her words laced with pity. Mercedes ran to the Kurt's bed side, about to drag him into bone crushing hug.

Kurt flinched away, shrinking away from his best friend.

Mercedes' heart dropped, her eye shone with rejection, "I would _never_ hurt you." Her word stung in Kurt's ears.

He knew it was true, but his body still cowered. Kurt was too slow on the draw to recover.

Her forehead scrunched up," You _really_ think I would hurt you?"

Artie wheeled his way to the end of Kurt's bed, "None us would."

Kurt looked back and forth between them all. He wanted to say something. That he knew. That he was fine, but- But just so many people were staring at him.

Kurt was in a fugly hospital gown, with messy hair and bruise and cuts. And he had no idea how what to say.

Puck huffed and pushed himself on his chair, "Alright, everyone out Kurt needs his rest."

No one moved.

"I'll call the nurse, she'll bring needles." Puck threatened, as he walked towards Artie. Puck wheeled Artie straight into the mob of people.

The Gleeks didn't move fast enough for Puck, "Kelly!!" He hollered over his friends' heads who noticeably shuffled faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly came in with a needle full of morphine. She flicked it, popped off the cap, squinting the liquid aimlessly before stick it into Kurt's IV.

Just the sight of the needle made Puck's mouth go dry. And when Kelly tossed the needle into the bio-hazard bin, he was able let out a sigh of relief

"You're going to be really high and drowsy for about two minutes and then out like a light." Kelly nodded and left leaving them behind.

As Kurt whole body was going under, numb and buzzy. And his mind was going places it never _really_ gone before.

Kurt's now floppy head rolled in Puck's direction, "God, you have nice eyes."

Puck raised his eyebrow, no repose to that.

"They're the only thing I'm truly envious about you." Kurt's intoxicated head rolled the other way. "They're like Caramilk, chocolaty and caramelly." Kurt gave a wanting grunt and a hungry growl, "It's been so long since I have had Caramilk."

"My eyes? Wouldn't you be jealous of my guns," Puck smirked, flexing for comically emphases.

Kurt's word slurred together, "No, no, no! Guns attract girls. I don't want girls. I want guys!" Kurt's eye lids became heavy. , "Want...I wanted.." A drunken cry hiccupped its way through.

Puck frown as he watched Kurt grate his thighs against each other, "Dirty," His voice cracked as it chanted the same word over and over again. His thighs moved harder and harder, his whole body getting in on the self destructive movement.

Puck grabbed at the tiny teen's shoulders, "You are not dirty!"

Kurt whipped to face Puck, his eye cloudy yet so clear with pain, "It feels like I got slushied down there." Kurt continued to rub his legs together, "All sticky and tacky" Kurt's movements become slower and weaker, "I just wanna get clean." His eyes screwed shut as a few shuttered cries left Kurt.

Puck brushed away a tear that was sitting on Kurt's pained wrinkles, "Shh, I'll clean you up."

Kurt moved into Puck's palm, "Thank you Puck..." his words were heavily slurred, then he was out. His eyes drifted shut and his neck weak in Puck's hands.

And Puck felt like crying again.

Why did he say Essie. Essie was gone. How was he going to answer, "Who's Essie?" Better yet how's he going to answer, "Who's Eli?"

Everything inch of Puck's body was flaring, pricking from bad memories, his eyes itching from blame.

Puck walked out of the Kurt's curtained off-ed room, and headed straight for the bathroom.

A good thing about a hospital's emergency room's men's bathroom, it's full of teary guys who had just lost loved ones. Puck fit right in.

Puck splashed cold water into his face, the freezing temperatures keeping the clarity of said memories away. Puck hunched over the counter, his knuckles stretched white.

Puck stared directly into his reflection's "caramilk" eyes… Why did he have to look so much like him?

Puck couldn't look away for the life of him, he just glared at himself, bitterness polling in his mouth.

Puck started to pant, dangerous huffs. His hot breath formed clouds of the mirror.

They grew bigger and bigger, his anger raise to the point were he spat at the mirror. Right into his reflection's face. Globs on saliva ran down the smooth 2D mirror as Puck hated his 3D self.

The teary men stared at Puck and Puck just walked right by them.

Puck was going to walk right past the memories.

If only that would really work.

*

Puck asked the nurses for a wash cloth and bucket. They gave him a terry cloth, and a bedpan full of soapy water. It would work. And with his supplies Puck went out to do something he had done countless of times.

He had a blank expression on; he couldn't feel while doing it. It would break him to feel and remember.

Puck made sure the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain was drawn tight before he turned as faced the drugged out Kurt. He looked so peaceful now. You won't think he had been viciously raped just a few hours ago.

Puck clenched his teeth together and pretended he felt nothing. As he pulled up the hospital gown till it came to Kurt's knee. Puck bit the inside of his cheek gently pushed the teen's thighs apart.

The air was knocked out of Puck as he stared at the blood, the crusted and dried blood. It was like Puck was staring directly into his disgusting past.

He rung out the terry cloth and brought it to the inside of Kurt's legs. It wasn't coming off as easily as Puck remembered. But he hadn't been Puck when he last did this. He wasn't Noah either. He was Eli. Eli did this job.

It was Eli's, the boy's, job to clean up the blood.

Puck fought to control, to remain himself. But the harder he had to scrub to wash the blood away, the more Puck crumpled away leaving Eli.

Eli wiped and scrubbed, doing his job. His vision started to blur because he was crying. He sobbed silently with his lips pressed together. His shoulder's shook as he rinse out and re-rung the wash cloth. The water splashed dully back into the pan making the water murkier and murkier.

Kurt's thighs and groin tinted pink because of the force Eli had to use to clean him. But Kurt was so far under he felt nothing.

The rag as red when Eli was done. He gave a dry heave before falling to his knees. His elbows held him up on bed; his head was in his hands. He pressed his palms in to his red itchy eyes till it hurt. But even then he didn't stop. He cried, so silently that his body trembled violently.

His fingers dug into and pulled at his short Mohawk.

The hairs ripping out.

Eli stared at his work, Kurt's now clean thighs. His once caked legs were spotless. His job was done.

Eli didn't see Kurt. He saw Her and he remembered Him. He was scared of Him. He cried harder. He fought so hard not to. Blocking them by biting on his huge hands. Choking them by not breathing himself.

Eli was little boy, but he was shaking this grown body.

This short shrill cry broke out and he clamped his hands over his mouths. His eyes were wide, horrified that he made a sound. But they soon screwed shut as he cried harder.

Kelly stood on the other side of the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain, "Do you need any help?"

Eli gasped and shot up in to full height, "No!" His voice was a lot deeper then the last time he used it. It scared Eli because that wasn't his voice. That was His voice.

The nurse pulled back the ugly ass yellow hospitals curtain, "Are you sure? I know this can be hard…"

Puck looked at her, the little boy gone, "Yeah, I know." Puck grabbed the bedpan and the rag. "Where's a washroom where I can clean this stuff."

Kelly gave him directions; he ended up in the men's bathroom again.

Puck stared at the dried spit gobs as he pounded the blood out of the terry cloth.

He returned to Kurt with a clean everything. But his soul.

**READ ME**

**Hey guys I hope ur still reading. Review if you like it, or hate. I totally accept flamers…. No pun intended. **

**Puck… I really fucked with his past. And his mind. All three of them.**


	9. Chapter 9

A fat man sat behind a grand desk. His face was red, his chins wagged in fury, "I don't care HOW! I don't care WHO you hurt!" He pointed a thick finger at a cowering younger man, "Make this go away!"

The thin younger man, in a cheap suit continued to cowered as the fat man`s spit splattered all over him. He nodded and waited. "Yes Governor."

The room grew into an awkward silence, filled with nothing but the obese man`s wheezing. He looked at the thin man, with a looking asking him what the fuck he was still doing here.

Another long awkward moment passed.

``GOOOO!!!`

*

Puck couldn`t take it anymore!

It just to fucking freaky! Kurt`s hair being in a mess. It being un-kept, nearly matted....

Puck felt kind of guilty to admit that he was glad Kurt's head resembled a bird's nest. It bought him back from a bad place. Nagged him out of it.

So Puck combed his football playing, guitar strumming callused fingers through Kurt`s soft hair. It felt different from a girl`s. It`s smooth strands had a different consentience to them. His short locks had a lift to them, that seemed absolutely spring like.

Puck tried to form it as Kurt liked it. But it was hard to make Kurt look so dignified when cuts crusted over his lips.

The teen snapped Kurt`s bangs into place as he watched the soprano do some many times as he sang.

Puck couldn`t look away from the flaking blood that formed a crude semi-circle along Kurt`s pout. He was shaking his head as he dampened and rinsed the rag. Puck wrapped the hot cloth over two fingers before brushing it over the healing wounds.

*

"I can`t believe he thinks I would hurt him," Mercedes` voice was washed out as she murmured the same thing for the umpteen time. She hadn't been able to think of anything else for the past three hours.

The Glee club had been sitting, completely silent for the past three hours. It was getting eerie.

She slide her elbows down her legs, they came to rest on her knees, as she pressed her palm into her eye sockets.

Mr. Schu with very teacher friendly hands, clasped over Mercedes` shoulders, "He been through something traumatic, we have to be supportive. We all have to try and being understanding."

"I`m best friend, he has no reason to be scared of me!" Mercedes shot up, spinning and faced her teacher with a pained, confused expression.

Tina stepped in her voice defensive, course and cracked, `` He was raped, Mercedes. Of course he goi- going to frea-kk out when people try and touch him.``

" Statistically, 1 in 4 girls get sexually assaulted up the time their 18. `` Rachael cut in. Everyone looked at her, and she looked at everyone, "And reportedly 30% of them couldn`t handle physical contract. Not even from family" Her eyes dart back and forth between her friends. " Kurt may not be female... but"

The rest didn`t have to be said.

"But Puck," Finn said his expression confused.

Rachael jerked her head in his direction, "What you do mean?``

Finn`s huge frame twisted and stared at her, "Kurt can touch Puck. I mean he was clinging on to him pretty tight."

Artie wheeled himself into the conversation, "Well Puck did rescue him, it makes sense that Kurt would find Puck ...comforting.``

The usually silent Matt joined in, " But we been messing with Kurt for years, I can`t count the number of times Mr. Hummel chased us off-"

``HIS DAD!``

" Does anyone have cell coverage out here, any bars?." Quinn pulled out her cell awkwardly because of her baby bump. She was still pulling it out of her back pocket, after everyone else had whipped it out and checked.

``No.``

``N-Nope.``

Mercedes, "I know the number, I`ll try and find a payphone." All the favour was out of her voice, and panic took its place. She sprang down the halls

" I`ll come with you," the unlikely Santana followed behind her. Brittany, Mike, Matt, Tina and Finn did the same.

Rachael, Artie, and Mr. Schu stood there confused about their roll in this dilemma.

Mr Schu raised his eyebrows, `` Should we go see if Kurt`s doing ok, it been nearly three hours. Maybe he's awake. "

It was enough for the two remaining teenagers.

*

Puck was brushing the along the curve on Kurt's sharp cheekbones, with the back of his knuckles. Which had the terry cloth wrapped tightly around them...

Puck could help but smirk as he noticed the tiny teen was drooling. A single bead shined in the horrible hospital lighting. Puck's bare hand came up ad wiped it away with the pad to his thumb. His hand cupping Kurt's jaw.

"You're really tender with him...?" Rachael's unsure voice phased that statement into a question.

Puck jumped out his skin, his shoulders tensed. Puck turned on dime, "Why wouldn`t I be. The guy was just raped?" Puck looked at the three Gleeks like they were outsiders.

"It`s just surprising," Rachael took a step further into the room well the Artie and Mr. Schu stayed behind. "Because you have been bullying Kurt since grade scho-"

``You thought I would make fun of him because of this?" Puck's eyebrows shot up, angry flooded his voice. Puck bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming. He was just too washed out, so angry, so repressed.

"No. It's just this behaviour isn't like you."

Puck snapped, "I'm not a fucking monster!" Puck wasn't so sure of that, he had bullied, tormented not just Kurt, but Rachael, everyone.

In starchy, worn, course voice Puck tried to convince even himself. "I'm not my da-"But then he cut words short. His lips pursed, he only mumbled as he stared down at the white hospital floor" I need some coffee."

Puck shouldered his way through he nearly tipping over Artie. He marched down the halls and he felt their stares on the back of his head. It made him want to pull out his Mohawk. It made him want to run.

But he didn't he just put more force in every step he took. His runners were slapping into the hospital's tiled floors.

Puck didn't even notice the mass of Gleeks as they crowded around a pay phone but they noticed him.

Matt tried to stop him, by grabbing at his arm. He had just tried to stop and help his obviously distressed friend. Only to have Puck viciously rip his arm out of his gasp.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" Puck spat, and spun on his heels. He stared and glared at all the wide and frightens eyes gawking at him. Puck wiped a hand over his mouth before sprinting down the hall.

Mercedes world only return to this nightmarish reality as she heard Burt pickup on the other end of the line.

**Read me... if you want.**

**Okay doky.... Im love you all for still reading. I really do. But I want to ask you a few questions.**

**1. Do you want me to talk more about Puck's actually thoughts or just have it play out as i have. **

**2. The Kurt/ puck relationship that I promise is coming. I know how i plan on writing it. But how do you want it?**


	10. Chapter 10

Burt was stirring a pot of some sloppy pasta in his kitchen when the phone rang. Kurt always told him to never stop stirring the pot, or else it would burn on the bottom. So Burt moved fast as he could to get the cordless phone. He hit talk and wedged the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, "Howdy?"

He heard a rushed voice drowning panic, "Wait, o.k. calm down, what's wrong!" Burt tried to push past he own panic to get an explanation.

And Merdes' words cut through him like glass he watched coming at him in slow motion, "It's Kurt! He's hurt."

The phone plopped into the pot of tomato sauce.

Burt was frozen, his face slack. It was the screaming coming out of the receiving end of the phone that snapped him back.

The density of the sauce caused the phone only to slowly ooze into the pot. Burt had plenty of time to fish it out, and with saucy hands and a saucy phone he pressed it into his ear.

"What?"

"Oh God, Mr Hummel! Kurt, he's in the hospital. St. James hospital, please you have to come."

Burt could only stand there his whole body shaking. Fearing he was going to lose his son, just like he had lost his wife.

"How is Kurt? Is he breathing? What happened to him?"

Burt's hand braced himself on the stove, steaming bellowing in his eyes. Burt was crying, Mercedes' could hear it in his voice.

"He's been put under. He'll survive. "Mercedes' closed her eyes as if protect herself from what she was about to say. " Mr. Hummel, Kurt was raped."

Burt could only stand there while the pasta sauce burned.

*

Puck poured himself a second cup of scolding coffee before being it to his lips. He was going to chug it just like he did the last. It burned his lips, blistered them. It branded the taste buds off his tongue. And it feed the fire in his belly.

The buzz of the caffeine clouded Puck's thoughts and he liked that. Feeling jittery Puck had no idea what to do. He didn't what to go back, he didn't what to think. Because He was royally screwed.

With a stomach full of cheap coffee.

So Puck wandered, just wandered, just anywhere, trying to focus on anything what was in front of him. But he couldn't.

Kurt was on his mind. Was he ok? Was he awake? Did he need him? The questions were firing out of his mind at lightning speed.

But he stopped dead in his track once he passed a vending machine. And he smiled remembering a stoned teenager's rant.

*

Puck pulled back the ugly ass yellow curtain and his eyebrows knitted together at the sight before him.

"Do you know a Noah Eli Puckermen?" This middle aged man dressed in a suit addressed Rachael, Will and Artie. The man had two police officers behind him. "We have a few questions, for him"

"I'm Noah." Puck wasn't use to saying his name.

The middle age man, turned towards him, "I'm Detective Paulsen"

Puck walked into the room, past the Paulsen and straight towards Kurt.

Kurt was still under; his face was quiet and oddly peaceful. Puck smiled and slipped the Caramilk Bar into Kurt's limp hand.

Puck turned and faced the Detective, with his arms crossed. He didn't like cops in anyway. Puck's been running from them his whole life, for one reason or another.

"How can I help you?"

Paulsen reached him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs," You're under arrest for the assault and battery of Nick Gibson."

Artie shouted, "What? He was protecting our friend. He's right there in the hospital bed. RIGHT BESIDE YOU!"

"This _NICK _guy was raping-"Puck didn't even finish his sentence. He couldn't. Because he was interrupted.

The detective took a step towards the teen, "You have a record with these sort of things don't ya?"

"That was in self defence! I wasn't changed with anything!" Puck took an angry step towards the older man, his nostrils flaring. He was defending his past. Even if he was acting pissed, furious he was breaking on the inside. He was trying so hard to hold it all together.

The cops snapped to attention, about apprehend Puck, but Paulsen waved him off. And in the most clear unfazed voice ever, "Doesn't change the fact that you killed your own _Father." _

Detective Paulsen enjoyed saying that way too much.

Puck could feel everything. The horrified eyes of his fellow Gleeks, The smirk of the detective.

He felt his world crumple, his past resurface. It bubbled up like thick tar.

He felt everything tighten, all his muscle, his throat, his heart. And he it went loose. It was gone. And Puck was empty. Gone.

He didn't fight or struggle as the police handcuffed him. He just walked by a crowd of extremely confused Gleeks with his head bowed.

_**Review?? **_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt woke up groggy and confused.

Murmuring in harsh not-so quiet whispering was going on all around him.

As Kurt shifted himself so set up he noticed something. He was clean. No crusted blood, none. He felt relieved. And when he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, he noticed the candy bar in his hand. He examined the bar, confused and delightfully surprised.

Someone noticed he was awake. Finn obliviously wanted to touch, to comfort Kurt, but he remembered what happened last time, "Are you ok man?"

After Finn said that, the whole room went silent.

Kurt could start to indentify on all the worried face's staring at him, "Where's Puck?"

Everyone glanced at each other, unable to say a thing.

And that scared Kurt, "Puck?"

Without him Kurt started to get claustrophobic with his bed surrounded. He started to panic, "Puck!" Kurt scrambled to seat himself straight up; he squeezed the chocolate bar for dear life "PUCKKK!!" Kurt chanted his name over and over and over, untill the nurses came running.

More morphine in their hands.

*

Puck sat in the same chair he did so many years age. Seating in the cold metal chair, behind a cold metal table, with cold metal handcuffs chaining him to the seat.

He was answering the same question, in the same voice. The dead voice, spoken in a dead expression.

In the dead voice Puck told them every detail, without feeling it. He only spoke in the dead voice, with his shoulder slumped. His hands fiddling with the handcuff.

Just like he did back then. The only difference from then to now, was his hair was shaved. He was older, he was bigger. Yet just as fragile.

After the questions were asked, Puck was escorted to his holding cell. And when it's heavy metal doors slammed and rattled shut, Puck flinched. And he gagged.

Puck spent the night with head in the toilet. And his mind in an even dirtier place.

*

Burt was on the plane as it flew over Las Vegas, and he couldn't enjoy the lights. He, Mrs. Puckermen and her daughter said nothing as they sat beside each other. And no one slept, they just sat there.

Silent.

*

Kurt felt like there was cotton lining his mouth as he began to peek back into consciousness. He felt weight pressing down on his side and stomach. Kurt didn't like it. Yet he was too out of it to form sounds, or move. He could only panic.

His dad was just leaning on him. Trying to get some needed shut eye.

Slowly Kurt was able to wiggle, to whimper, to murmur. But the weight was still there. IT WAS STILL THERE.

Kurt's face scrunched up, and he tried to cry as he wiggled hard, bucking. The weight lifted, but Kurt's fear didn't. His sheer, raw, self-perversions made Kurt swing his arms aimlessly. Striking his father right the in jaw, with his busted arm.

" Sonovabitch!" Burt grunted as he cupped his face, rocking in his seat. He swore as he felt his teeth shake.

Kurt head was spinning and his broken arm was throbbing after punching his dad. "Shit I'm sorry." But his voice was airy and cracking. Kurt could feel the cry choke itself out. Kurt tried to calm himself. But once he got a look of his Father's face.

His pained face.

It caused Kurt to snap in some way. He began to hyperventilate.

Burt stepped in, trying to push past the mild pain that pulsed throughout his face, "Kurt, son it's ok. You don't have that good of an arm." Burt lied through his ratting teeth. He looked at his boy, right in his eyes and Burt's heart clenched in his chest.

Kurt tried to breathe through his panic, his throbbing arm. But he couldn't he just couldn't, "Where's Puck?"

"Puck's been asserted for assault and battery." Burt had his eyebrow high, he was still very caution about his son.

Kurt shook his head, his doped up, and very tired mind was unable to process that bit of info, "What?" Kurt blinked, and then became suddenly very mad, "He was saving me!"

Burt leaned further out of his seat, he put a hand on his son's thigh, he felt Kurt flinch, and he felt him tense. And that killed Burt, he tried to keep that out of his voice, and he failed, "I know." Burt licked his lips, "God Kurt, are you ok?"

Burt knew that was a stupid question, when Kurt didn't reply. Yet he couldn't let his go, Kurt had been hurt. Burt hadn't been there, and he couldn't have stopped it. Oh, how Burt wished he could have stop it.

It was pure self torture yet he couldn't help but ask, "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt could only breathe, "Nothing"

Burt slammed his hand into his chair; he was roaring "LIKE HELL IT WAS NOTHING!" Burt's voice crack at the end. Burt rolled his tongue over his teeth in attempt to regain some of his masculinity. His voice was still grieving, "Kurt, I have to know."

The teen could feel the mild pain die out as it pulsed up his broken bone. Kurt wished he could focus on the pain instead of answering that question.

But Burt was giving him the same look, just waiting for a responds.

"He didn't listen when I said stop. That's all." Kurt had just summed up the events....and like a true man he was burying his emotions.

"What happened to Puck? What's going to happen to him?" Kurt changed the topic, praying his dad will pay along.

Burt sighed and did just that, his heart breaking as he did so. He told Kurt about Puck asserted, but didn't know about details, because he wasn't here.

"Dad you have to bail him out, He SAVED ME.!" Kurt was lost for a reason why this hadn't happened yet. Why was Puck still in jail?

" Kurt, We don't have that kind of money-" Burt started but Kurt cut him off.

"Use the money Mom left me." Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

Burt was taken aback by that. That money was Kurt's getaway money. Burt knew that, even if they never talked about It., "Are you sure? It's probably be 20 grand. "

Kurt tried to load every word with feeling, pressing just how urgent this was, "Get. Him. Out."

*

Burt walked into the police precinct that was holding Puck, and as he entered the building he saw the Puckermen girl sitting in the waiting area. Burt felt is heart break for her as she swung her leg. They couldn't even touch the tiled floor.

He walked over to her and took the seat next to her, he wanted to say something. But he didn't.

Puck's Mom walked through some doors and saw Burt sitting beside her daughter. She tightened her button up sweater, sniffed and crossed her arms, "Hello Mr. Hummel."

Burt gave her a sad smile, "It's Burt."

She returned the smile with no feeling, "Brenda."

Burt nodded and sighed, "Kurt wants me to help bail out your son. It's the least we can after what he's done for Kurt. What he's done for me." Mr. Hummel's voice wavered. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Kurt." Burt licked his lips was about to start again before Brenda spoke.

"There is no bail."

The mechanic squinted his eyes, "None?"

Brenda sniffed and rubbed at her red eyes, "The hearing is tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? But that's so fast!"Burt stood up. He reached out a put a hand on the mother's elbow.

She flinched, much like Kurt. She didn't seem to notice her reaction, like she had grown accustom to it. But Burt noticed, and he dropped his hand.

Then Brenda explained, "The man Puck attacked, is the Governor of Nevada's son. He is pushing the case through." Brenda tightened her arms around her waist, "But thanks. Now excuse me I have to buy my son a suit. "

Brenda turned to her girl, "Come on Sarah it's time to go." Sasha took her hand and walked out the building.

Burt was left there. Unsure if there was anything he could do.

*

Puck returned to his cell, angry and on the verge of manly tears. He paced his cell fighting them off.

His mom didn't even look him in the eye as she told him the bad news. Hell she hadn't looked him in the eyes for years.

**READ ME. PLZZ**

**Hey guys, ummm. Does anyone have awesome music that they think I should write to. I like all kinds of music... I`m kind of hitting writers block again and I need some help.**

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Yeah... Puck killed his dad.... yeah. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Gleeks, his friends didn't want to be around him. Yet they felt guilty to leave him alone.

Kurt rather wished they just did. He was so tired so them coming in with false enthusiasm and big painful smiles.

Every time one of them dragged out their high pitched "Hiiiii...." he wanted to slap them across the face. Because it hurt too much to see their smile flutter at the end of that fake note.

_They think he brought it apron himself_. That's what he thought. So he stuck his tongue in between his chattering teeth, so they wouldn't hear. So they won't know...

At first he would ask about Puck, calmly so he wouldn't be sedated again. They had nothing to say, they clammed completely up. But Kurt could see it in their eyes. They needed to tell him, to spill whatever little bit of gossip they were holding onto.

But Kurt didn't push it; he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Brittany was the only one that slightly honesty. She sat down, and put it right out there, "I don't want to be here, I'm only here because Santana said I should be. I like you Kurt, but..."

Kurt was kind of grateful for her brutally honest ways.

Mercedes and Tina brought him fashion magazines from waiting room. They could have helped if they weren't so fucking old and out of fucking style!

Kurt fought every impulse that told him to whip the god forsaken magazine at the wall. He ignored them and smiled at his friends. He agreed in their witty banter about how ridiculous their cloths were.

This form of entertainment didn't last long, leaving the girls feeling awkward as they tried not rock on their heels, "We'll be ri-right back." Tina managed to get out. Mercedes agreed and they rushed past of the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain.

He screamed. He chucked the paperback, its colourful pages spinning out of control, just like Kurt's life was. It slugged the ugly ass curtain with a dull flap before falling to the floor. It wasn't as rewarding as Kurt expected.

As he had wished.

Finn entered the curtained off area, with his eyebrows nearly in at his hairline.

Kurt took one look at him and forced himself to stop his heaving chest. His nostrils were flaring, "Hey Finn."

"Hiii." Finn stooped down and snatched the magazine, flipping through it aimless. He was about to drop it right onto Kurt's wheelie little table. Right onto Kurt's Caramilk bar.

With an inappropriate sense of panic, Kurt lunged to save the candy bar. His hands with the tubes in them pinched around the plastic hoses as his hands moved faster than his head. Kurt cradled the chocolate to his chest.

Finn just gawked at him before stepping back, deciding not to ask the rape victim why he was acting oddly.

Finn sat down and the boys were silently. Completely silent. So silent that Kurt focused on the air that passed over his lips. Finn focused on the shadows that passed by under the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain.

So when the tall teen's phone vibrated in his pocket both boys flinch, it harsh sound striking both of them to their very bone.

*

Puck waved his arm through his bars calling out, "Yo, Officer?"

One impatiently made his way over to Puck, with his thumbs tucked in behind his gun holster, his hand "rested" over his 9 mm. He said nothing just stared at the teenage, his tongue pushing at the backs of his teeth.

"Can I get my one phone call?"

The guard unlocked the cell and escorted Puck to the payphone, following uncomfortably close behind him.

Puck punched in the last phone number he dialled and he waited for it to be picked up, he glanced over his shoulder. Twitching his eyebrow is such a way it told the Officer to fuck the right off...but you know respectively.

"_Man you're lucky. I have just one bar of services. So any ways, who are you are_?" Finn answered over the other line.

"Finn, its Puck."

Finn nearly dropped his phone and Puck could tell by his voice, _"Heeeyyyy Man, how's it going?"_

Kurt stared at his face set in utter confusion.

Puck pressed down all the bad feelings that his best friend's words gave him, "Are you anywhere near Kurt?" Puck waited and heard rustling.

"_Puck?"_ Kurt breathed, his voice cracking a lot more than it should have.

The mohawked teen's heart sank but he would never admit. Why was he talking to Kurt? Kurt was safe. Puck doesn't have any business with the boy yet, "Hey Hummel, how you doing?" It came out smooth, nearly a coo.

Kurt`s face lit up before it crumbled, _`` Oh My God, PUCK! I can`t believe the police arrested you. They have no right. You were doing the right thing. It is despicable how they did that-`` _

Puck tried to calm the boy, his hand waving into receiver even though Kurt couldn`t see him, `Whoa Whoa Whoa, Calm down. It`s ok, things will work themselves out. ``

_``But it`s my fault,`` _Kurt started, that phase playing a little too much truth in Kurt`s mind. ``_If you didn`t...`_

Puck barked into the corded phone, `` Do Not Blame Yourself. Do not! It`s the fucking justice system that screwed this bill up. Kurt?" Puck licked his lips as he discover his reason for his call, " Did you find the Caramilk?"

"_Yeah?" _Kurt eyed the chocolate bar, "_What about it?"_

"Was it good?" Puck was calling to ask about candy. Yeah he could justify that, he was just that bored.

Kurt's brown frowned, "_No, I don't eat chocolate." _Finn gave him an odd look but Kurt choose to ignore it.

Puck smirked into pay phone, "Dude I didn't get it for you, so you could girl out and whine about how it will go to your ass. Kurt, eat the Caramilk."

"_Why did you even get it for me?" _Kurt pinched at the soft chocolate, squishing it. Kneading at it with his fingers.

"Ahh, because your loopy when you're doped up. You babbled on and on about Caramilk's." Puck gave a wolfish grin without himself noticing, "My eyes reminded you of them."

The guard behind him gave a hearty snort.

Kurt glanced down at the candy bar, he thought of Puck's eyes, and blushed profusely_. "Well however I'm not eating it. You know how many empty calories are in this thing?"_ He turned the bar in his hands.

Finn was completely confused.

This light conversation, the playful banter, it was what Puck needed, a happy outlet, "I went to jail for you the least you can do it eat the Caramilk."

"_My dad's bailing you out, so ha I don't have to!" _

And then it was gone, typical, just when you can feel it, it's taken anyway.

"There is no bail, I have a hearing tomorrow. For attempted murdered." Puck masked his voice, because he was stating a fact. Just a fact.

"_What! They really can't do that. It's unconstitutional!" _Kurt continued to ramble, Puck found no room to interrupt, so he screamed.

"KURT!" Puck waited as for boys panting on the other line to stop, "It'll work out, ok so calm down!" Puck was interrupted as the Officer tapped him on the shoulder. Puck glanced over at him, the guy pointed to his wrist. "Ok Kurt I have to go, but all you can do to help is eat the fucking chocolate ba-"

The guard hung up the phone for him, "Your lawyer is here."

**READ ME OUT OF LOVE!!!**

**I still have epic evil writer's block. But ur music, has really helped!! **

**Like i have said before, i have furture chapters writen, but i still have like half the fic to write. So every week if Ill update well this god forsaken block is over... DAMN YOU WRITE'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!  
GRRRRR**

**Wiat i have another Glee fic that is half way written, ( What is with me and half written...) anyways should i post that one as well? It's not a Puck/ Kurt. It's a OC/Kurt... but it'snot like a mary sue fic. And it's not NEARLY as angsty. it's kinda funny and cheery. **


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt felt his heart beat in his ears, his eyes fixed on the holes where Puck's last words come out of, "Attempted Murder, _Attempted Murder, _ATTEMPTED MURDER!" Kurt's snapped towards Finn. He ridiculously demanded for all his answers from the clueless teenager.

"I have to poop." And with that Finn ducked behind the ugly ass yellow hospital curtain.

Kurt slapped the cell closed. What? No,no,no." How could Nick even get the sympathy? How could...!?

Kurt snatched at the chocolate bar.

He could feel the soft, warm chocolate. He savoured that delectable feeling under the pads of his fingers, before he tore open the golden foiled. Hot sticky chocolate stuck to the wrapper.

Kurt licked at it, feeling the flavour explode over his tongue. Kurt groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Momentarily Kurt was able to lose all his thoughts and just taste.

Each title of Caramilk that was etched into each pre-proportioned bite was worn away. Leave a slab of appetizing candy. Kurt tossed the tin to the side, leaving the melting chocolate in his hands.

He took a healthy bite, a mouthful, nearly half the bar. It oozed into the corners of his mouth. The candy sluggishly slid down his throat. Residue of the caramel stuck to Kurt's teeth. His poked and wiggled his tongue over it, cleansing and tasting.

Kurt could still taste the lingering chocolate on his lips as he rolled them over each other.

He wanted more. He needed more.

Kurt's next bite was slow; he took a tab of it into his mouth. And pulled at it, a thin link of bronze goo stringing from his mouth to the rest soft bar. When it snapped it clung to Kurt's chin. He swiped a thumb over it, and brought it to his mouth to suck. The male moaned his senses on absolute fire!

All thanks to Puck.

Patience was gone, he hungered for it. Kurt laid the rest on his tongue. He sucked on it feeling the chocolate leak over his taste buds.

When it was gone Kurt was desperate for more. He took each one of his fingers, cleaning it, taking any phantom of chocolate from it.

It left him more starved then before, his stomach burning for food as it did for answers.

*

They were asking the same questions but this time with a professional here, so it took twice as long. Puck felt like the weight he was dragging was rotting and slipping out of his hands.

"You shouldn't have asked him anything without any legal respiration. It's against the law, he's a minor." The lawyer pointed and shook his fist at Detective Paulson. His fancy watch shaking around his wrist.

"Haven't you heard, we trying him as an adult? He is 17, he should know better. Beside he answered all our questions willingly." The suited officer took a small sip from his coffee.

"As an Adult?!" The lawyer began but the isolated room's door creaked open, and Brenda stepped in.

She was meek and apologized to the room, overlooking Puck, "Sorry I had to make sure my daughter was asleep before I left. I came as quick as I could."

"Where is Sarah?" Puck asked as he looked directly at his mother.

She took the seat beside him, but didn't even tilt her head in his direction, "She's at the motel."

"Alone?" Puck was getting tired of his mother. Her detachment, her pretending.

"She's old enough to look after herself for a few hours. It's not like I could get her a babysitter." Brenda smiled at the lawyer offering her hand to be shaken.

The lawyer quietly introduced himself as Steck. He sounded nervous about how this would unravel.

"Sarah's eleven." Puck cut in. He felt the urge to make her look directly at him. For her to see him. To face him. Just once.

Brenda moved on the shake the Detective's hand. Acting as if he wasn't planning on incarsinating her son.

"You were able to handle yourself at eleven." Her voice tried to hide the meaning.

But for once, everyone in the room knew what that meant. And everyone was uncomfortable, the professional shifted in their seats. Brenda smiled on as if she hadn't mentioned a very, very dark thing.

Puck felt like his heart was being ripped out through his throat. Followed by his sanity. He had taken it too long. The absence filled his life, now this! She wanted to talk about. He was going to talk about it! Hell, he had been shoved back into it. Why the fuck not roll in the muck?

"Well I had to. I had to take care of both of you. You and Sarah." He wanted to slap her and he did so with his tone.

Mrs. Puckermen's soft jaw set and a vein in her neck twitched, "Noah..."

He saw it and he loved it. Because she was going to see it, face it. " Yup, Little Noah had to take care of his mommy-" He moved his shoulder, cocked his head, trying to look directly into his mother's eyes. "Why? Because you couldn't."

"Don't Eli-"

"DO NOT CALL ME ELI!" Puck shot up, his chair clanking as it pulled at his arms. Awkwardly hanging off his handcuffed wrist. The steel bit into his skin and his raging voice boomed in the small little cement room.

Brenda smooth her hands over her lap, she acted as if her oldest hadn't just screamed at her, "I'm sorry can we just-"

Puck started to shake his head, his eyes squinting, "No, I want to talk about this. You want to know why I had to take care of you guys? Why I had to be the adult when I was just a kid?" He leaned down his hand bracing himself on the table, "Hmm Mum."

Brenda glance at her son only catch his eye for a second, "Noah.."

"Because you needed your fix." Puck didn't mock, he just stated a fact. Just a fact. "You'd put up with anything just to get your fix-"

She slapped him, tears whelming in her eyes.

He felt his flesh sting. Chills running down his spine. Puck had been slapped plenty of times. But this was the first time it felt good.

*

The lawyers and cops decided that the meeting was over, but Puck could still feel the burn in cheeks.

He was escorted a back to his cell and as heavy door rattled shut, Puck laughed. He laughed from deep in his belly. It rang down the block, inmates sounding their crude complaints.

Puck, since being thrown back into the shit hole his reality was, was forced to do a lot of things. Practice old habits. Deal with old emotions. But he wasn't forced into that. He chased it. Wild and crazy.

Maybe that was the only means of surviving this, was losing his fucking mind.

He had been trying so hard to force the thoughts out. Being tremendously reluctant to accept the details of his painful memories. But that`s his history. That happened.

And he dealt with it. He protected his family by killing his father. And for the first time in 6 years he felt the rush that came with that fact.

His father was a monster, a plague that infested the Puckermen home. Their home, their hearts and their minds, diseasing them.

But he was still his daddy.

Puck broke down again his fist colliding with the hard cement walls.

_**Review??**_


	14. Chapter 14

Puck was given a simple suit to change into and he did so completely exhausted. Everything from when Kurt screamed to Puck buttoning up that respectable jacket had been a rollercoaster. And he really didn't what to go through it again.

Puck's lawyer, Mr. Steck was nervous; he tried to hide it from Puck. But Puck saw. He wasn't even sure he would care if he spent his life in jail. He did what he did....

The bailiff escorted him into the court. Puck felt humiliate the way he had to shuffle because of his chains. He did a quick scan of the audience spotting the whole Glee club, and Kurt in a wheel chair sitting right beside Artie. Everything single one of them had their eyes glued to him.

His mom was there with his sister plastered to her side. Sarah had her head bowed as Brenda whispered into her ear.

He almost threw up on the spot.

Puck sat down, his lawyer buzzing in his ear, telling him everything is in the bag. Puck rolled his eyes.

"And everyone stand for the honourable Judge Green." Everyone stood, but Artie and Kurt.

An aged man just a few short years from retirement waltzed into the room and sat down at his post. His black robe a blob covering his body, "You may be seated."

A wave of people took their seats.

" The state may present their case." The judge gave no interest to it one way or another.

A man dressed to the nines stood up and Puck glanced over at him, HE heheheheheand instantly hated the guy's; neatly cut hair, his clean shaven face, his confident voice, "Your honour, I'm Mr. Thomas and I'll be representing the state in the case of the attempt on Nick Gibson's life committed by Noah Puckermen. The defendant."

Kurt, way in the back fought off screaming by breathing deeply through his nose. The Gleeks and his father kept glance at him. Morbidly waiting for him to explode.

Quinn leaned over, whispered in his ear "You want me to take you out."

Kurt jerk way from the disgusting wet breathes.

The Judge nodded and looked over at Puck and his own lawyer, "And how do you plea?" He snorted it out as he relaxed into his seat.

Steck stood up, his hand fixing his jewfro, "Not guilty your honour."

The judge leaned forward in his seat, and mutter under his breath," typical" He looked through some papers. "The state may present their case."

Thomas was relaxed as he walked towards the stand, his hands in his pockets. He turned towards the audience, addressing them as much as he was Judge Green, "Mr. Gibson could not attend today's hearing due to his cracked skull. Yet we have many testaments to how he had obtained his injuries."

The attorney made eye contact with Puck, a smirk on his face, like he just knew he was going to chew the teen up and spit him back up. And when Puck straightened his back, showing he wasn't afraid, Thomas's smirk grew, nearly doubling in size.

If Kurt could stand without passing out from pain, he would have slapped that grin right off.

"We have confirmed multiple accounts from, paramedic, nurses even Noah himself. That Noah struck my client with the intent to disabling. Isn't that right Noah?"

Steck put a hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed, "Don't answer that."

Green jotted down a note, "Does the defendant have anything to say to this?"

"We do your honour," Steck's nerves were getting the better of him. He started rifling through papers; he was mid-rifle when he realized he needed no paper. "My client was motivated to defend a friend of his. Mr. Gibson was raping Mr. Puckermen's friend."

Thomas stepped in, "Where's your proof?"

Kurt's and Puck's knuckles were painfully white over their chair's arms.

Steck opened his mouth to argue but Judge Green interrupted, "Gentlemen, we're presenting cases, the evidence will come later." Green leaned on his forearms on his high desk, "Is there any other element that will be present in this case?"

"Noah Puckermen's violent history with similar," Thomas turned his back on Puck, but Puck knew by the smugness of his shoulders that he was grinning. "Aspects..."

The room filled, swelled with suspense.

Steck may be a wet noodle but he cut in, "That has no releva-."

Thomas raised a hand stopping Steck, "But it does."

Judge Green gave a short rescue, letting the two parties re-group and allowed the horrible nauseas feeling in Puck, Kurt and everyone closely involved grow.

But none of the professionals felt it.

Kurt was watched as Puck was re-ushered into the courtroom, his eye's only flashing up for a moment before he stared down at the marble floor. Every atom in Kurt's body was buzzing, telling him to comfort the larger teenager.

There was a dolly with a moderately sized TV on it. Thomas leaned against it, his ankles crossed, waiting patiently. Smiling like he had a catchy ditty in his head.

"All stand for honourable Judge Green."

Green took his seat without even looking out into the courtroom. He checked his watch before he did that. It took a second before his eye fell on the TV, "Mr. Thomas what is this about?"

Thomas straightened himself out, "Well we, the state think it is impossible for the court to understand where the boy's mind state must have been as he attacked and mauled Mr. Gibson." Thomas pressed a button on the TV. And it screen glowed blue. A little white stop sign in the corner, "We have footage retaining to this. May we show it?"

Puck's toes curled in his dress shoes as he bit down on his tongue.

"I'll allow it."

Thomas pushed play and the screen buzzed with activity.

You could see the back of a woman's head; she had a thick bush of orange hair. Puck recognized that mess anywhere. Puck started to taste bile.

But past the orange nest of hair, on the other side of metal table was a small little body. That had his shoulders hunched over, rocking, a hand in front of his mouth, and huge mope of dark curly hair hanging in his face.

Puck hardly recognized himself.

"Noah?" The woman asked.

But the boy did nothing, just continued to chew on the side of his thumb.

"Noah, I'm Officer Morgan, I have a few questions to ask you?"

Nothing, the boy did nothing but chew his thumb.

"Noah..." The woman turned to look at her panther that was off screen, "Ohh!" She nodded, "Eli?"

The boy's head snapped to attention, his big warm brown eyes were shining in the crappy fluorescent lighting. Eli had long dark lashes that had tears clinging to them. There was blood smeared and dried over his forehead, down his neck and splattered over his cheek.

"Eli, I'm Officer Morgan, and I have a few-"

Eli jumped in his chair his hand slapping the metal table, "Where's Essie?" His huge youthful eyes searched the room, "ESSIE, essie. I need to see my sister!"

Brenda wrenched Sarah out of her seat and dragging her, ignoring her little girl's protest. "Mama, but Puck-"

Said boy was vibrating, he wanted to scream at his mother till she broke down, he wanted to hold his sister and never let go. He wanted to throw that TV at Thomas. He wanted make himself shut up!

But Thomas did that for him; he paused the cosy home video and watched with interest.

Brenda jerked her daughter in closer and tried to hush her, "This is no place for you, and his name is _Noah_"

"But Puck, Mama, we-"

But Brenda shoved her daughter through the door.

Everyone in the courtroom jumped at the boom of the heavy grand courtroom doors slamming behind them.

"Does anyone else wish to leave?" Judge Green asked with his eyebrows all high and mighty.

The silence weighted on everyone. Thomas waited a few seconds, "No, OK back to business." He was about to poke the play button.

"Wait!" Steck found his lawyer within, `` you have not right to show that. That is a confident video, between a police officer and a child. ``

Thomas pressed played and spoken over Eli`s blubbering, ``It`s called a warrant. ``

``What have you done to Essie?" Eli brushed his thick curls out of his face. He began to hyperventilate.

Officer Morgan got out of her seat and rushed to the boy's side, she began to rub at his back, a caring hand over his upper arm.

Eli wailed, his voice high, ear piercing high, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Puck bit down hard on his molars. His felt his skin began to burn and itch under the surface.

Morgan stepped back and answered his question, "Your little sister is at the hospital,"

Little Eli seemed to pulling himself together, "Are they taking care of her?"

Officer Morgan sat back in her place across the table from him, "We are. Now... Eli, we have-"

"How about mom, where's Mom?" Eli's hollering was doing the boy good. It helped with his stress levels. He wiped the corners of his eye with the least bloody part of his hand.

Officer Morgan was taken back and she was careful to what she was saying and how she was going to say it, "She's at also at the hospital, she is in detox."

Eli nodded, trying to understand what that meant. "And she's ok to?" When the officer nodded Eli visibly relaxed.

But Puck didn't.

"Now we just want to ask about your father."

It was like Eli had been sucker punched, along with Puck. Eli's reaction was echoed through time. Both Eli and Puck gave a small gasp that was barely audible. And as they let go of their sharply in taken breath, their head's lowered. Slowly.

Only Eli's hair fell in his face.

Where Puck bit his lip, Eli's started to ramble, choking on his words. But both boys' head were spinning with guilt.

" _I should have gone home, I should have gone home, I should have gone home, I should have, " _

The tape froze, right before Eli's threw up. His lips pursed, his cheek's full.

Puck swallowed the vomit in his mouth.

Thomas sighed, "He continues on to retching, and have a mental break down. We could continue to watch this _gut wrenching_ video, or we could talk to Noah Puckermen, himself, saving the time of this court."

" would you take the stand?" Judge Green clicked his tongue impatiently.

Steck glanced at Puck and the two made eye contact long enough to nod. And as the bailiff walked over to undo Puck's handcuffs.

Puck was setting a mask, a false scene of self control. But he was sure it wouldn't last. Not for long.

He stood up, and rubbed at his sore wrist, the bailiff escorted Puck to the stand. And the closer and closer he got to it, the more and more in his heart was in his throat. The harder and harder his heart pounded in his temples.

Puck was looking at his dressy shoes as he sank down into wooden chair. Puck was agonizing about looking up, about seeing the stale white faces he knew would be looking up at him. Puck rolled his tongue over his teeth, as he looked up, clearing his throat. And held subconsciously held his breath.

Kurt's face grabbed his attention and he couldn't' look away. Kurt's face was full of rage, completely flushed, his jaw set in a scowl. His bright blue eye, swirling in a mad storm.

His and Puck's eyes meet and softened.

"So Noah, "Thomas started his wrist rolling, but he stopped abruptly when Puck didn't look at him. " Or should I call you Eli."

"Don't call me, Eli," Puck got whiplash his neck snapped towards the lawyer so fast.

Thomas grinned, "Guess you grew out of that nickname...Alright Noah, Do you remember the date of which this happened?"

Its funny, not even 3 days ago, that date meant nearly nothing to Puck. This memory was for far gone, so forgotten, so buried. Kurt's scream had peeled back a scab, exposing the festering infection.

"March 19, 2004."

Finn's ears pecked up and goosebumps rise up on his arms, at the mention of the familiar date.

" Would you tell use want exactly happened on that date?"

Puck could have sworn his heart was beating slower as he told the store. He tried to rush through it, to tell a little as he could. With no back story, "I got home later then I usually do. I found my Mom drugged out on the sofa. Daddy was done with her-"

"Done with her?" Thomas tried to hide his enthusiasm as he took a step towards Puck, mocking exactly how riveted he was by the story. The lawyer mouthed to the boy, "Daddy?"

Puck dragged his bottom lips in between his teeth explaining, "My dad raped my mother."

"Your father sexually abused your mother. How long had that been going on for?"

Puck was going to pretend that no one else was around. That his most hidden secrets weren't being spilled, "As long as I can remember."

"Why would you're mother live in that kind of home, where she would be used and abused?" Thomas asked, yet his voice said he already knew.

"My mom was addicted to heroin, Dad was her source." Puck said to his fingernail as he cleaned them. The taste of blood in his mouth, as he bit back on his own tongue.

Thomas cocked his eyebrow, "That's horrible, growing up in such painful environment. But what was special that day, what happened that made you kill your 'daddy'?"

Puck's chest was tearing at the seams, swelling with the cry, the anger that made him want to howl at the man. Scream at him to shut up, to shut the fuck up, "When I got home-"

"Late?"

Puck nodded, his scalped was drawn tight, "I found him," Puck damn near let on a dry sob, swallowing just as it touched his lips, "on my sister." Puck could start to hear his sister cry from behind Daddy's hand. See Daddy's back move...

**Read me**

**Ok, the chapters coming up are.. horrible and dry and painful. Review? OH MY GOD I JUST FINSHED WRITNG A SEX SCENE WITH PUCK AND KURT...but im not going to tell in what context it's in. **

**Review me? Please it makes my so happy. 400 people have alerted this story. *JAW DROPS***

**Wait, still there? Ok, should i change the Summary, if so, what to?**


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE YOU GO MY PRETTY'S.**

Puck pressed his lips tight, making them into a thin white line.

"Was that the first time your father raped your sister? How old was your sister?" Thomas rested his elbow on the stand, and stared at the teen. Hypnotizing and taunting.

Puck was burning under his cloths, every pair of eyes were on him, demanding the answers so their sick need to know would be satisfied, " It was the first time, and she was five. I was 11."

"So your mother and your sister were sexually assaulted by your father. Did you father ever touch you-"

"No, I'm the boy." Puck instantly had the answer to that.

Thomas nodded, "So you came home late... why were you late?"

Puck tried to stop his eyes from finding his best friend's figure. But they did and Finn was tense as hell, his forehead full of wrinkles, "I was invited to a birthday party."

"Now I know you were 11, but you grew up in a dangerous and hostile environment, you had to know what would happen if you showed up late."

"Dad never hurt Sarah before that. I didn't know!" Puck started to fall apart, his guilt had been pressing down on his chest, was crushing him, " I just wanted to get away from the screaming," That was still echoing in Puck's ears. "The crying. The blood, the shaking." Each word quivered more as they left the teen.

Steck shot up screeching, "Objection, he's badgering the defendant!"

"Overruled, continue Mr. Thomas." Green huffed.

Puck was fighting to keep any mount of control as it slipped past his balled fists.

"I'm being too crude Noah? Should I watch myself?" Thomas taunted in a way that it was only noticeable to Puck. The sand kicked into his eyes. It was a challenge.

A challenge that Puck had to take, even though he knew it was going to kill him.

"No." Puck looked him right in the eye.

"Good because I would hate to be causing emotion damage." Thomas grinned like a tiger chewing on the spine of its prey.

And Puck was that mangled body hanging from the tiger's jaw.

The lawyer adjusted his belt, "So since you can remember, you're mother was a junkie and you're father used her. And it was made an apparent by your outburst that it was a very difficult to grow up in such a household." Thomas looked at the judge, and nodded as if it was a fact and not Puck's life, "Which we can all understand."

"But it took your father raping you five year old sister for you to do anything about it. Hey!" Thomas shot up his hand, surrendering, "I get it, you were eleven. But what was it about walking in on your father violating your sister that sent you over you're edge?"

Puck felt the boil in his chest as he chewed on his cheek before giving his answer, "I don't remember."

Thomas didn't believe him, "Understandable, it was 6 years ago," But he couldn't prove it either. Thomas sighed and turned to Judge Green, "I think the court needs a recess, to take a break from this heavy topic. "

Kurt's mind was a sponge soaking every meaning behind every tone in Puck's answers, every straining muscle in Puck's neck. As it soaked, it bleed, its conpanisaty overflowing.

Kurt's own mind running with the emotions Puck must be feeling. Because he could see Puck in that situation. Kurt has heard and seen Puck crumble and cry.

Unlike his fellow Gleeks' minds. Their minds were dark, deep wells where the information was falling, lost. Like it wasn't really real till it hit the bottom and became fact. Acknowledged by an eerie prang.

The majority of the Gleeks were swallowing their horror, their eyes as wide of saucers, their chest heaving.

And as Judge Green's gavel fell anocancing the short recess, New Direction took its first breath since the video first played. The teenager's didn't know if they should stand, their hands fidgeted at their knees.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat, "I think we all need some fresh air."

The Gleeks sheepishly stood up and trickled their way out, feeling the urge to glance over their shoulders and at ugly truth they have been exposed to.

Burt wheeled Kurt out of the courtroom, and the temporally chaired teen instantly spotted Brenda. He never thought he could hate someone so much. Was it even possible? Kurt's blood went from stone cold to boiling. His teeth ached; he wanted to scream at her, break her down so fucking badly.

Kurt glanced up at his dad, "Wheel me there." He nodded his head in her direction.

Burt started too moved that way but froze. Because he knew his son, "Kurt that's family business. You shouldn't muck in that. "

"Take me over there." Kurt was trying to keep his cool, to save his anger for who really deserved it.

"No-"

But Kurt shot himself out of his wheel chair, pain stabbing him in his lower abdomen; his legs were shaking as he took his long furious slides toward the unsuspecting mother and her child.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kurt stained through his teeth, preventing himself from crying at the burning heat eating his spine. The booming agony that was beating his brain, was feeding his fury.

Brenda had been seating on a bench trying reason with Sarah. Who was having a panic attack.

Sarah had just been able to calm down when Kurt snapped at them. Sarah yelped tears already swelling in her eyes.

Brenda went to stand up, to face the teen when he barked.

"You're son if there, dealing with this all on his own!" Kurt stoppedmoving and his legs buckled.

He grabbed at the wall with his undamaged arm. The tips of his fingers clinging at the stone wall as he cradled his cased arm to his chest. He needed to lean against to keep his trembling legs from giving. He needed to rip this woman apart but he kept his teeth clenched, his jaw locked, his anger flying.

Brenda flinched; she didn't want to hear this. That's why she left, "I don't who you are, but you have no idea what you're talking about." She pulled her open sweater tight across her stomach.

He laughed at her. He couldn't believe her, "I don't need to know! The facts are facts!" He formed the next words with as much force as he could, "You. Are. An. Adult. A Parent!" Kurt waved his broken arm towards the courtroom doors, "He is your kid!"

"It's not that simple!" Brenda cracked.

Kurt could give one more punch ashis hand began slipping, "Make it that simple!"

Kurt expected to feel himself slam into the cold hard floor. But he was caught.

Sarah grabbed at his arm; she struggled to keep him supported against her. She had his arm over her shoulder.

Burt slide the chair under Kurt and Sarah slowly lowered the hissing boy.

It hurt so much Kurt's couldn't see. His whole face was contorted as his bum was seated in the chair. The pain pulsed up his rectum through his organs and out his mouth in staggered cry.

**Hey all. Ahhh yes, i am back in my grove!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**All i own is the horrible, horrible horrrrrriblllllllee past of Puck/ Noah/ Eli.... and my computer..**_

Brenda started to drag her daughter out of the Court House, but not before the majority of the Gleek members could give her dirty looks. Or Sarah could look over her shoulder, worried about the boy hissing in his wheel chair.

Kurt was biting the inside of his cheek, anticipating his father, "Not a word."

Burt snapped his opening mouth shut.

"All stand!" the bailiff called out and everyone stood.

Puck was done. They couldn't possible throw anything else at him. He was done. Anything that they did throw at him couldn't possible bring him lower. Could make his feeling of his skin about to burst at the seams, spilling his insides all over the highly polished floor, leaving it there to stink and rot... any stronger

He didn't look up as the Judge came into the room.

Thomas cleared his throat and it sent a wave of nausea through Puck. He swallowed his hope and looked up. Unable to put on a brave face.

The lawyer had a small machine in his hands. With menacing wires coming out of it. Thomas put in on the stand, "This is a Polygraph, or simply put, a lie detector test. We will be using it for the rest of the hearing.. "

Puck didn't care that point. He was done.

Thomas looked at Puck, "May you take the stand?"

Puck nodded weakly and the bailiff escorted him to the hot seat. Puck looked out with glassy eyes and a dead expression.

A professional polygraph handler came out and step up the polygraph.

Puck didn't even look at him as he offered his arm. Puck didn't even feel the clip pitch his forefinger.

Thomas looked happy, "Can you tell us your full name?"

The machine was turned on and a slow steady paced starching come from the needle as it dragged back and forth.

"Noah Eli Puckermen." The starching didn't change.

"Can you tell me the color of my suit?" Thomas did a cocky twirl.

"Dark gray." The starching didn't change.

Thomas clapped at his hands, "Great now we know the machine works. We can get to the root of the problem. Did you kill you father?"

"Yes." The starching didn't change.

Thomas pursed his lips, "Did your father ever sexually abuse your mother?

"Yes, daily." Puck licked his lips, held his jaw a little tighter. But the starching didn't change.

"What was it like growing up in such an unhealthily environment?"

Puck cleared his throat and tried to hide his voice as it crocked, "I don't - I just... lived there. " He tried to string a sentence together, yet it fell apart from the subject to the clause.

The polygraph picked up its tempo. The tech came over and read the signals.

"It reads pain." He said in a monotone.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Do you wish to stop Noah, or explain?"

Stop was his answer, but he wasn't going to give it, "It was tough I guess. I had be the one caring after everyone. I cleaned, made sure Sarah was safe... and quiet."

"Who's Sarah?"

Puck's stiff chest fell, "She's my sister." And the speed of the scratching slowed. He loved his sister, and despite a lot of things, she always calmed him.

Thomas snapped his neat fingers, "Essie, from the video. Where you were referred to as Eli? Care to explain?"

He wasn't willing to fully answer that but he gave the truth, "They're middle names." The machine's needle work didn't change.

Thomas nodded uninterested at something that struck at all; Noah, Puck and Eli's very cores. He just continued on asking painful questions, "So you cleaned up after your father's rapes. Is that right?"

The honest answer was harder to get out then Puck wanted to admit to, "Yes."

"Was it bloody?" Thomas leered, his head tilting slowly to the side, daring another outbreak from Puck. "What is hard? Did you clean just your mother, or did you clean off your father also? Wipe your mother's blood of his pe-"

"OBJECTION!" Steck slammed his fist into his desk the whole courtroom jumping. Only Puck didn't jump.

The polygraph was racing, whipping from one side to the other. Its frantic jerky motions completely contrasted with Puck's still body. With his head slightly bowed.

"I just cleaned my mother."

Steck was furious, his nostrils flaring. "Noah you don't have to take this!"

"This information is important to this case." Thomas tried to defend his practices.

"BULLSHIT."Steck barked.

Green rapped his mighty gavel, "Order in the court!"

Puck's lawyer was forced to calm himself. Steck turned to Judge Green, "Our honour the manner that Mr. Thomas is specking to ...it's disgusting." Steck frowned deeply just hoping this horrible judge would see that.

No hope.

"I agree with Mr. Thomas on this. We have to understand where Noah's mind state was, if what you claim is true. What was he thinking, if he actually did save Mr. Hummel from being raped?"

Kurt's eyebrow cocked and his stomach acid burned up his esophagsus. _If?_

Steck paused, "We never mentioned Noah's friend's name, Sir."

Judge didn't say anything at first, but everyone was put off by the comment. Green's brow frowned, "I read the case file, its part on my job."

His answer satisfied most. But it still left a taint in the air, this unsure hue surrounded the Judge now.

"Mr. Thomas, you may proceed." Green acted as if those questioning stares didn't reach him. As if they weren't pointed at him.

Thomas nodded and licked his lips, "Alright Noah, so you cleaned your mother after? Was she crying as you cleaned her."

Steck bite his tongue to stop from screaming the futile, "objection."

The machine's starching began to slowly down. "Sometimes... mostly she was unconscious." And Puck dared to look up, with his dead eyes as the polygraph found a steady rhythm.

The machine's rhythm was a reminder to just how real this was.

"So you keep your sister quiet?" Thomas smiled, with all his teeth on display. "How?"

The polygraph scratching was consentient, and it nagged Puck into answering the question, " I keep her in her room, played with her when... things got rough-"

"When you father viciously raped your mother?" Thomas interrupted.

When the scratching should have spiked, read any kind of upset emotion, it didn't. Because it wasn't there. Puck just looked at Thomas. And nodded.

Kurt stared at Puck's empty expression and he pressed his lips tight together, to keep from calling his name. The rest of the glee club was speechless and thoughtless.

Thomas maintained his eye contact with the kid, " Alright.. What happened after you murdered your father?.." Thomas cocked his eyebrow and thought, "You know something that confuses me? How was an eleven year old boy able to kill a fully grown man?"

" I stabbed him in the throat." Puck said. He didn't feel any stares of horror as he said it so emotionless. The polygraph was a testament to that.

But he did feel the cold glass of the broken bottle heat up with the blood, still in his hand. Puck gripped his hand over nothing as he balled into a fist by his side.

Thomas tried not to grin, "Right in the throat, so might to kill him. Not just stop... but kill."

"OBJECTION!" Steck slapped his desk.

And all the decent people in the room were relieved about the interjection.

"It was ruled during the time of the actual event, that Noah acted in self defence! And for the safety of his family. I won't stand by and watch you rope him into a murder change!" Steck was fighting even as he was wondering if it was worth his breath.

The sharply dressed lawyer just smiled at him, "Murder charge? Are you insane? Of course Poor Noah was acting in self-defence... but still killing _his own father_ has to screw with his head." And that's when Thomas revealed his plans.

A seed was planted into everyone's mind. And they couldn't do anything till that weed grew.

But Puck didn't care. He was done.

**Review it makes me really really realllllllllllllllllyyyyy happy.**

**Kurt/ Puck smutty, fluffy, sexy, gooyness (*cough* Caramilk blowjobs *cough* ) will happen. Really i promise. This fic, is a journey, you have to ride with it, see the sights. **

**How corny does that sound? **

**Alright still there? I have a few Supernatural ideas, anyone what to hear about them?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, the courtroom will only last a little longer. Sorry. But it does move on. And we get back to Lima. **

Puck was dead; he was just a shield at that point. Getting bombarded and crumpling slowly as it is beating.

Every glee member was felt dirty. This information was tainted, given to them on a twisted forced, ugly platter.

Finn felt guilt and he knew he shouldn't, he was just born on the day. But he also knew he couldn't control how he felt.

Rachel could only stare in blind horror, in all her years of studying acting and reading books and books on misery had not prepared for this... intensity.

Mr. Schue was at a lost, teaching school had not taught him this.

Artie's eyes darted around the room in a ridiculous search for the man behind the curtain. Controlling this horrific production of lies.

Thomas basked in his little moment of self satisfaction, with the sadistic slivers of delight zinging into his finger tips. He re-balled his fist turning as he grinned at the young man on trail.

Puck didn't even flinch at his sly monster.

"What happened after? Where did your mother go?" Thomas asked simply.

The polygraph was steady and unaffected.

Puck, the shield of Puck, was just as unaffected as the machine, but he wasn't steady. He wasn't solid. But he could still answer the questions, "Detox, then rehab, Sarah and I went to live with our grandma. "

Thomas seemed bored by this, "But your mother regained guardianship over you and sister..."

"My grandmother past awhile not long after we moved in. Mom was clean, so the state put us back with her." Puck answered.

The lawyer paused and pressed his lips into a thoughtful line, "What was the home life like after? Were you a happy family?"

The scratching picked up its pace, but as Puck sighed it relaxed. Because hell it wasn't as nearly as bad his rapist father. "Mom was clingy, overbearing. She would apologize over and over again. She didn't even like us sleeping in separate beds-"

"You all shared a bed?" Thomas had a look in his eye like he struck oil.

"Yeah." Puck shifted the weight from one but cheek to the other, " But after a few years, when I was 14 , Mom put a stop to it. And she distanced herself."

Thomas smirked lightly, "Do you know when she distanced herself?"

"No." The polygraph said other ways. It scratched like mad at its moving paper. Puck glared and huffed, "Because I was growing up, getting to old-"

"Looking like your Father." Thomas finished the teen's sentence.

The polygraph went wild, then stopped as Puck's jaw set, his nerves gave out and he surrendered the truth. As he gave the facts, "Yeah, I guess that was part of it. Mom just didn't like being around me, I reminded her of Dad too much. And yeah it sucked being pushed away, but I dealt with it." And Puck honestly felt that.

"By sleeping with older women, women your mother's age?"

This was a heavy arterially shell right into the Puck shield.

"Objection!" Steck demanded. But the whole courtroom ignored him.

"What." Puck said in a low voice. It wasn't even a question, because he could see it work out in his mind.

"We have been doing our research.- Apparently you have a thing for older, _married_ women. You moved from one Mom's bed to the other. Did you miss mama's love, look for it in other places?"

The polygraph was moving steady, maybe even slower than normal.

Thomas continued his voiced becoming more pointed, "I bet you like it rough too." The Lawyer smiled at Puck then at the Judge and then back at Puck. He took a light step towards Puck. Thomas moved his hand, crawling it through Puck's Mohawk, "And I also bet, in your demented little mind...Love and rape, are the same thing."

It didn't feel true but Puck could give no argument.

"You grew up with nothing but violent, forced, taken sex. And to this day your mother still loves him. Doesn't she?"

"No." Puck strained through his clenched teeth. But the polygraph snicked on him, whipping over the trace paper.

"Your mother couldn't give you love, she wasn't able to, and that sent you straight into the Mrs. Robinsons of your neighbourhood!" Thomas stated, knocking at the wooden stand casually. He turned to the audience, making it so they could hear him. "Now six years later, you find yourself in the same position."

"A scream caught your attention. Did it sound the same, hmmm, did it have the same ring to it?" Thomas asked with his backed turned.

"Yes."

Thomas sneered, "And seeing Kurt pinned to the bed, sent you over the edge, and you got jealous."

Everyone's skin was pricking in a horrified chill.

"You wanted Kurt, just like you wanted your mother, and you saw Nick as your Father. You're competition"

"What, No!" The Puck shield was crumple; it's once powerful walls in ruins. The mohawked boy tugged at the wires attached to his arm, "This whole fucking thing is rigged!" His voice was cracking like his foundation. He was falling through his self made floor.

Green rapped his gavel into his high desk, calling, demanding order.

A five minute recess was given, and all hearts were heavy. The walking Gleeks paced the hallway not saying a word to each other. Artie parked himself right beside Kurt. Glancing at the abnormally still teenager. Kurt was still, the scary still that only he can do. His eyes were glassy and shinnying, promising tears.

Steck walked out and spotted the group.

Mr. Schue approached him, "What going on, I didn't go to law school, but I don't think-"

Steck sighed heavy and hung his head, "I know, it is despicable how this court is being run- but there is nothing I can do."

The Spanish teacher went to open his mouth but the lawyer interrupted him, "But I was able to convince the judge give us the night off, we are going to regroup tomorrow at noon."

It seemed so far way.¸

He didn't know exactly when it happened, but Puck was pieced back together, holding together by the force of an unknown will.

But he was there barely.

Steck was working, his hair standing on end after being mauled by his frustration. He ranked his fingers through the roots once again and groaned, slapping the case papers onto his deck. Sharp arrogant knuckles came from his door.

Thomas popped in his head, "Hard day?"

"What do you want?" Steck spat at the sad excuse of a human being.

The sleazy held up his hands, "Whoa, I'm here to help." He smirked as he walked into the office like it was his.

Steck reclined into wheelie chair, "Help?"

"Our boy, Noah," Thomas toyed with a letter opener, "Make him plea insanity. He won't go to the penitentiary, but he will need to be admitted to an institution."

Puck's representativeglanced at the paper on his desk, the doomed case. But he didn't say anything.

Thomas put down the letter open with a clack, "Think about it."

_Puck had the football secure, tucking under his arm. The bleachers were empty and no one was on the field. No one but Kurt. _

_And suddenly Puck didn't have the ball, he was just tackling Kurt. Throwing all of his weight at the boy. They fell slower than they should have. The clash of their football padding was prolonged. Fucking padding was in Puck's way. _

_Because as soon as Puck's hand violent grabbed at Kurt's slender yet firm bicep. He wanted him, naked and writhing under his body. Puck wanted Kurt. _

_Kurt yelped as his back hit the glass but his just grinned behind the helmet._

_The fucking helmet was in Puck's way. _

_Puck was on top of Kurt. Kurt was welcoming him, his thighs squeezing around the other boy's hips. Dragging their groins just that much closer together. _

_Puck couldn't help but growl as his thick shoulder pads slide over Kurt's. There was too much fucking padding. _

_But the helmet had to go._

_It was rough and clumsy to knock off the headgear but Kurt was just smiling at him a playful gleam in his clear blue eyes. And Puck didn't waste any time to crash his mouth over the boys. Both of them moaned, their lips moving urgently, hungrily. _

_But is wasn't enough. _

_The toes of Puck's football cleats dug into the soft topsoil, giving what Puck needed to use it as an archer to fuck into Kurt's lap. Their hot aching cock grating over each other. Both of them groaned, a dragged out desperate groan. Kurt even thrust into the fucking. _

_Puck torn Kurt's jersey out of the spandex pants. His hand mapping the delectable curve of the other man's back. His skin was so warm, so soft. Puck's hand slide higher in a hurry, his hand banging into the shoulder pad. He broke the kiss growling, giving a mighty buck into the boy's lap. _

_Causing Kurt's body to launched forward, causing grass stains. Making the smaller male to yelp, his eyes wide with shock, but Kurt soon grinned, and his eyes twinkling with excitement. _

_Puck leaned back, his hand disappearing out from under the jersey and went to the draw strings of the football pants. Puck needed Kurt. _

_The larger teen wasn't breathing evenly, and his working hands were having difficulty. And as he struggled to get those pants off the first word was muttered out of an overwhelmed mouth._

_"Wait." Kurt said quietly, breathing out to his lover. _

_Puck growled, applying more pressure to their groins, expressing there was no time to wait. Each were hard as lead. _

_Puck was going to have Kurt._

_Kurt's hand tried to push away Puck`s, "Puck-stop." He spoke a little louder this time. _

_Puck smirked as he got the knot undone, and he tugged the pants down Kurt's thrashing, fighting legs. _

_Kurt could only scream, "Noah NO."_

Gasping awake, Puck sucked down lung full, after lung full of air, burying Noah under them. His heart was pounding in his skull, his muscle's were vibrating under the skin, desperate to flee. Puck's teeth clattered in his clamped jaw. Images of confusing and disgusting feeling coursed throughout the teen's system.

Puck had pissed the bed.

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Life sucks doesn't it? Ughh, sorry about not updating.. I know we have been stuck in the courtroom for a long time. But we are almost done. Almost. Then we go back to Lima... and ... things happen.**

It was 12:07 and everyone; the Gleeks, Mr. Hummel, the states 'legal' representative, everyone was waiting for the 'honourable' Judge Green. Puck or what was left of Puck didn't even look up. He hadn't slept well.

The Judge's chambers opened, gaining everyone's but Puck's attention.

"All stand for Judge Macintosh." The Banff called out.

All stood, murmuring, whispering about the woman, as she marched to the Judge's podium. Her heels clicked with her brisk, sharp steps and made they everyone anxious for her to speak, to explain her presence in placement of Greens.

Macintosh sat neatly on her seat tucking her robes under herself. She looked out and scanned the courtroom. The woman's greying red hair was pulled back in a tight bun, with a wisp of hair framing her sharp cheek bones. Her held her hands in her lap and addressed the curious crowd.

"At 2:30 last night, Judge Green past away from a heart attack, I'm his replacement in this case. This is now my courtroom." Her sharp stare pointed at Thomas, " I went over the transcript of yesterday. And I'm alballed about this courtroom's complete disregard for Noah Puckermen's civil rights." Her hand shot out and jabbed at Thomas, "You Sir should be ashamed of yourself."

The Judge leaned forward in her seat, her thin lips pressing together before she scowled him," If even think that you're having the thought, of having the thought about repeating any similar behaviour, I will have you banned and disbarred from this courtroom." Her eyebrows rose, "Thomas, you have been warned."

The lawyer tried to play off like he wasn't shaking in his boots. His whole case was dependent on Green being the judge. That's how this whole thing had been set up, with him gone, he was screwed. Thomas had to actually act like a lawyer.

"Of course, your honour. I have another witness I would like to call to the stand." Thomas began in a professorial manner, only to be cut off by Macintosh in a cold slice.

"No." She off hand handed him. "We will give defendant a chance to cross examine." The Judge's stare fell apron that dark desk. "Mr. Steck is there anything Mr. Puckermen would like to clear up about yesterday?"

Steck shifted in his seat and whispered to Puck in a hushed tone, "Noah?"

Puck was fighting to hold himself at the seams, to keep everything and everyone inside, as he looked up through the corners of his eyes, shaking his head. He looked back down and he didn't resurface, he sank down and hid in plain sight.

"No, your honour."

The corners of Macintosh's mouth are dipped in pity. "Alright." She sighed and nodded to Thomas, who was waiting with his tongue pitched in his teeth, "Who is it you wish to call upon?" She threatened any stupid decision the man maybe making.

"Nurse Kelly Barkers." Thomas stuttered out.

Kelly arouse from her seat, she was cleaned up in a respectable pencil skirt and white blouse. With a neat folder in her hand. This wasn't Kelly's first case. She dealt with bloody, messy rapes every day, this case no different to her.

But it was different to Kurt.

The swing of her reasonably fashionable skirt whipped Kurt's world in a perspective, a disgustingly clear perspective.

Kelly was supposed to be a cold woman in scrubs. Ugly boxy, unreal scrubs. That's what Kelly was to Kurt. But here she was, dressed in an empire waist blouse with a lace trim.

A small apart of Kurt's sanity was depending on this being nightmare. He woke up his morning; his pain had begun to subside. Only aching mildly, like constipation. Kurt was even able to sit with his legs crossed, his hands holding at his top knee, his back straight. He was able to do his hygienic routine without help. Kurt felt back to normal.

So_ that_ couldn't have _actually_ happen.

The fine hairs on the back of Kurt's necks stood on end. He corrected his shoulder's posture to mask the fact that he was taken back.

But Burt notice. And he frowned, unsure, unable to reach his son.

Kelly sat down and gave her oath that she had long ago memorised. She waited for Thomas to begin.

"Ms. Barkers, you're the one who examined Kurt Hummel after his admission to the St. James. Hospital?" Thomas asked his first honest question.

"Yes, I gave the rape kit exanimation." Kelly answered.

Thomas nodded, bidding his time, "What did you find? What was your conclusion?"

Kelly answered without even a pause, "That Nick Gibson sexually assaulted -raped- Mr. Hummel."

Thomas was grabbing at straws, hoping he would catch a lucky one, "How do you know? Thousands of people enjoy rough sexual encounters. How do you know that is was unwanted?"

Kelly looked at him like he was crazy, "Mr. Hummel's anus was badly torn, internal tearing, his hand was broken-"

Kurt's healthy hand past over his sighed cast.

"He had bite marks all over his body. I found fabric in his molars. He was terrified." Kelly gave a look like he was an idiot, "I think that goes beyond normal rough sex."

Thomas had hit a dead end and he darted to find something, anything to work with, "I went over your report, you found fingerprints..."

"Yes, two sets. One belonging to Gibson, one to Puckermen."

Thomas grinned for a split second, "Where were Noah's fingerprints?"

"On the upper inner thigh, very close to the damage."

Thomas quirked his smile into a thoughtful expression, "Do you have know how they got there?"

Kelly nodded, "He stopped the bleeding, by applying pressure to the wound. That's what paramedics said in their report." Kelly glanced in Puck's direction. "He knew what he was doing. Noah was a great help in the exam."

"Wait?" Thomas licked his lips at his tasty treat "Mr. Puckermen was there while the examination was taking place? Isn't that reserved for family and significant others?"

The nurse was taken aback by the unorthodox question, "Yes, Noah claimed to be his boyfriend, but-"

"Yes and no answers please." Thomas smiled polite.

"Let her explain." Macintosh cocked her head to the side, her nails clipping the wooden stand in a rhythmic warning.

Kelly smiled smugness in her eyes, "Yes he claimed to be, but I wasn't fooled by their scheme."

Thomas searched in the only instant he had for a lead to go off of. He found none, "That is be all." He had just dug himself into a hole. Thomas stuck his tongue in his cheek and sat down to think.

Steck stood up a little smirk at the corner of his mouth, "Would you say that Noah gave the impression that he wished to murder Mr. Gibson?"

Kelly nodded then cut herself short, "Yes and no."

Steck nodded walking around his desk and towards her, "Care to explain?"

"Mr. Puckermen admitted to breaking his skull, and it was obvious he wished to do more harm." Kelly explained like she was talking over coffee.

Thomas pecked up in his seat.

"But he was so concerned about Mr. Hummel. And with my years of working so closely with this kind of trauma." Kelly glanced in Noah's direction, and she saw Noah, not Puck, and not Eli. " That I would say with complete confidence, that the soul reason behind Noah's violent actions were for preservation and welfare of Kurt Hummel. "

Steck slid his hands into his pockets, "Thank you, Ms. Barker. That will be all."

Kelly looked up at Judge Macintosh, "May I leave now?"

She nodded and waved her hand, and the Banff escorted the young nurse out of the courtroom. Macintosh wrote something down as he addressed Thomas, "Do you have any other witness?"

"No." Thomas shook his head.

The Judge nodded then faced Steck, "Do you?"

"We do your Honour; we would like to call on Kurt Hummel."

**I'm really sorry. Love? Hate me? Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is even more unbeta'd then normal... but i really tried. Love you guys, sorry about the wait, ... not promising it getting any better. Stupid writers block coming around when i have free time on my hands... thats just rude.**

Low murmurs burst out of every glee member, spewing them onto their neighbours. They asked behind their hands if each other knew about this. Everyone was clueless. Mr Schuster collected his student's attention just as Kurt wheeled to the front by his disapproving father.

Burt didn't like the idea of Kurt talking in front of the courtroom; he hated the idea Thomas questioning his son. He glared as at the lawyer as he walked back to his seat.

The Glee Club didn't ask him a single question.

Kurt sat up, his back straight as he looked out to anxious-to-know crowd. The microphone was moved to the arm rest of wheel chair. Kurt held his head up, and acted like he couldn't see, or feel his friends watching him. But he did glance at Puck.

Puck was biting down on his tongue, holding everything back as it fought to leave his confinements. It pounded from his insides, wanting out to comfort the boy.

Steck addressed Kurt, "Are you ok with taking the stand, you can still resign."

"I'm fine." Kurt gave a curt nod, saying he was ready. Kurt held his crossed knees tighter, nervous and only a little scared.

Steck nodded like he cared, because he did, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Kurt collected the words before he spoken, clear with an edge slicing through hesitation, "Noah and I had agreement if we meet anyone that the other would find somewhere else to sleep that night. I found someone." Kurt looked down to regain his composure. "Nick Gibson, and myself retired to my room, and-" Kurt smoothed out a wrinkled in his trouser, as he tried to do the same to the lump in his throat.

Puck glanced up, and watched as he wanted to help.

"He raped me. I said stop and he didn't." Kurt's fingers dug into his knee and yet he gave no sign pain.

The lawyer frowned, "Kurt, are you wearing make-up?"

Weight of his foundation, and concealer crushed Kurt as he collected and controlled his tone, "Pardon?" He squeaked at the end of the note despite his efforts.

"Make up?" Steck asked softer, "From the pictures you were bruised and cut... Are you wearing make up?"

"Yes."

Steck nodded, turned and walked to his desk. Puck straightened in his chair, opening his mouth, about to tell him not to go there. Steck gave him a reassuring look as he opened his suitcase. Pulling out baby wipes.

The lawyer turned back to Kurt, "Will you show us?"

Kurt stared at the wipes, his throat tightening over nothing. He took them with his good hand and continued to look at it, "I-I..." His voice cracked.

"You don't have too." Macintosh smiled at the boy.

Kurt pulled out a single wet nap and handed back the box, clinging it his hands. "Thank you." Kurt breathed.

Steck took back the wipes and put them on his desk, "Now what did Noah do?"

"He kicked in the door." Kurt started telling the tale as he knotted the spongy cloth in his hands "And he pulled Nick off of me. Punched him in the eye and threw him across the room." Kurt evened out his breathing as he continued with a brave face.

Puck looked up, sitting up in his chair, and he could see right through that brave face.

"Is that all?" Steck asked.

Kurt shook his head and looked up at Steck his eye crazy bright, "Nick tried to get up, Noah kicked him and he went limp."

Something pounded in Puck as Kurt used his first name.

"But did Noah attack or strike Mr. Gibson after he was immobilized?"

"No."

"Thank you that will be all." Steck smiled and sat back down.

Thomas stood up, and Kurt twisted the wet nap in his hands.

"You invited Mr. Gibson in?" Thomas asked with his head bowed and cock to the side, asking thought his lashes.

Kurt's back tightened into a straight line and he answered with a stiff lip, "Yes."

Thomas stepped around his desk his hands slipping into his pockets, "So you were-are, physically attracted to Nick Gibson."

"Yes." He swallowed his shame, and showed none of it on his face. His features pale and cool, with a fire burning in his cheeks.

Thomas smirked lightly and licked his lips as he continues, "So you were planning on having a physical relationship with him, Mr. Gibson."

The teen's knuckles strained against its skin and the sudsy napkin, "I said stop."

"But you were? What did you think you're going to do? Just Talk?" Thomas knitted his eyebrows together, his mouth open in mock confusion.

Burt and Kurt had very similar reactions. Burt gripped the side the bench, nearly cracking it and Kurt just cracked.

"No, I didn't just want to talk." Kurt's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward in his wheelchair, "But I said stop." Kurt gripped the baby wipe impossibly tight and his lips pressed together. He began scrubbing at his face, "And this happened because he didn't stop, because he kept going."

Kurt pulled away the wipe and his foundation was smeared, his black eye plain as day, the cuts on his lip exposed. Kurt looked right into Thomas's eyes, as he cleaned his neck, showing the clear hand print.

The court was shocked by the outburst, pleasantly shocked. Ashamed that they liked how Kurt took control of the situation. Kurt, like how he took control.

As the air in the room started to grow awkward because Thomas didn't reply, the grand wooden doors creaked open and a geeky looking law clerk pecked his head in, looking around before darting in, approaching the bench.

He stared in horror at Kurt, at his bruised face. Kurt stared back in horror at the guy's tie.

"Ma'am," He asked, "There is some new evidence that needs to be brought forward."

Macintosh nodded and waved her hand, "All right let's see it."

The clerks head nodded franticly as he rushed into the hall and wheeled out in yet another TV. Everyone was watching him, and he desperately pretended they weren't there, looking down at his feet, and the TV's wheels as he explained, "We were able to lift a video off a damaged Laptop that was in the hotel room."

**Reviews it make me happy and inspire me to keep writing... yea **


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE DON'T PELT ME WITH ROTTEN FRUIT! OKoKok, my computer died.. like shot itself inthe hard drive and went out in a Flame. I WENT THE WHOLE SUMMER WITHOUT A COMPUTER! But I got it finally got it a new computer and paid my new savior to savvage what he could off my old and put on my new. AND here i am. God i am so sorry. I just how i didn't lose any of u. I bet i did. but that ok. I write for myself, so even if i did lose al of you, i would keep posting... Ranting done...**

Kurt could see into in the room, he could see the bed. He threw up in his mouth. But the only visible sign was his bruised Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it back down.

The TV was positioned for the Judge's viewing, but the lawyers and the two emotionally worn boys could see as well. But everyone else could hear.

And at that moment the only sign that the tape was playing was some banging coming from outside room. But it was soon accompanied by a throat groan coming from a very aroused Kurt.

Kurt looked away, he had lived through it once what was the fucking point to doing it again? Puck glanced as the teen's eyes darted to wall and he watched him, and his reaction to the sounds.

Creaking bed, happy moans and wet smacks of normal heath teenage sexual relationships, but it took a very, _very, _bad turn.

It took that turn way too fast; the whole thing was way too fast. Macintosh was still registering what she was watching at Kurt screamed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Turn it off, "Macintosh demanded, but it was too late, the hairs on everybody's neck stood up.

The bodies on the bed started to struggle and the creaking picked up an unforgiving pace

The clerk reached for the remote but ended up it was knocking to the floor. The back fell off, the batteries scattered over the highly polished floors.

Kurt chewed over his tongue and his eyes began to water, but he held back those fucking tears. So hard that it made is eye blood shot.

New directions stared horrified at Kurt, at the boy as they listened to him screech, "Get the FUCK OFF me you LUG!"

The clerk's short non-existing nails were no help with picking up the batteries.

Kurt flinched at his shirt was ripped open. Everyone did. Even Thomas. The recorded Kurt cried at flopped about the bed as he struggled. Everyone had goosebumps and many gasped at the sound of bone breaking. It sounded to clean, like one solid snap.

That's when the clerk was able to pause the video.

"Well" Macintosh cleared her throat and also the silence. "We will continue the examination of this new evidence in my chambers; the court will take a short recess." The gavel rapped but it didn't resolve anything.

The bailiff escorted Puck back to his holding cell, but the teen kept staring over his shoulder at Kurt.

Kurt watched Puck as he stared at him, and it didn't feel the same as all the others he was getting.

The others' burned at him, waiting for a break down, expecting it. Morbidly needing it to happen to make any kind of sense. But not Puck's. He was seemed confident in Kurt's ability to keep his cool. He was just staring because... because he didn't want to look anywhere else.

Kurt smiled at him weakly, and Puck returned it as the door was closed behind him.

Burt walked toward his son. He looked like he wanted to say something. And as Kurt made eye contact with him, he opened his mouth to comfort his boy. But Kurt's gaze dropped, his chin pointed to the side. Turning away from his father's lovingly intentions. Burt sadly closed his mouth.

Macintosh re-watched the whole thing, stopping the tape only when the laptop went flying into a wall.

Steck was shell shocked, and disturbed, but he knew he had won the case.

Thomas knew he was royally screwed but he didn't stop swinging, " See your honnor, " I should kill you."-"

"After Mr. Hummel was brutally raped!" Macintosh wanted to laughed at the guy, " I'm throwing out the case. We will address the courtroom." The judge gathered some papers and glanced in Thomas' direction, "The action of yourself and the late Judge Green prior of yesterday will be taken under investigation."

Thomas couldn't say he was surprised.

Macintosh held her hands and rested her elbows on her desk, "Mr. Thomas I will make sure you are punished by the harshest legal measures." She said sweetly.

Everyone was re-gathered in the courtroom. The courtroom... it had become too familiar with everyone.

Puck was rubbing his thumb into you palm so hard that both were white. He was channelling everything into that pressure so he won't feel the pressure of the stares and the cool steel still around his wrist.

Everyone rose and sat down like an army doing basic drill, like they have been doing it forever, sure felt like forever.

Judge Macintosh sat down and smiled at Puck before she addressed the courtroom, told them it was over, that the charges were dropped and they were free to go...

Puck stared at her as the handcuff came off. Could it really be over just like that? No because it would never be over for him.

( KGIORBV (( what happens isn't important. It`s best to not see how he changes.. Because i don`t think I could write it... Yeah so LETS DO THE TIME WARP TONIGHTTT)SJKLGNO`W )

His eyes opened, dully, as he stared, emptily, at Puck's bedroom wall. The nightmares he was having, the graphic, sexual, violent, murderous replays He was having, used to make Him wake up screaming. But now he just opened up his eyes, dully.

Brenda called Puck down for breakfast, but He came down stares plugging his earbuds before He could say hello.

He always had music playing, he wasn't listening to it, at least not all the time, but it was a good barrier. His music taste changed, he started playing the heaviest of mental, that stuff made the best barriers.

He started paddling his cornflakes around the bowl waiting for them to get soggy before eating didn`t really like eating. But what he didn`t realize the longer he postponed his consumption the more likely this was going to happen.

His mother pulled out a lodged in earplug with a small yank, "Puck, are you going to work today."

Brenda stopped calling her son Noah, he didn't respond to it anymore. It wasn`t his name, not anymore. He barely responded to Puck. It was more out of habit, then registering that he was being call.

But maybe he was Puck. A better Puck, a Puck that worked. Not one that had a job kind of worked, but functioned. Mechanically functioned, not emotionally.

He grumbled what it felt like a yes and stuffed the headphone back into his ear.

Puck had come home from Los Vega`s but he dead once he got home. Home had so radically changed, that Puck wasn`t able to change with it. Puck was so out of place in the same situations, but with different circumstances, different thoughts, different feeling, differently everything. But Lima, everything was so painfully the same.

Puck couldn`t deal. Puck didn`t, Puck died, and He (Whoever he may fucking be. Maybe he wasn`t anyone, just a stand-in, whatever) was lift behind in his place.

He did Puck`s summer job, as a pool cleaner... but he couldn`t do all of Puck`s duties. Oh, he tried to please all of his consumers. But even with their MILF lips wrapped around his youthful cock... it just couldn`t happen.

He tried doing it himself, nothing. It dove him mad for the first few days, he kept trying, finally giving up on getting up, when he gave himself a rash.

Puck`s consumers stopped calling him as frequently as they had last summer... so He also got another job. He couldn`t just sit at home.

Being home would kill even him. And He wasn`t sure he was alive.

**I KNOW I KNOW EVIL CHIFF HANGER! But i promise not to drop off the face of the earth of this time. *~* **


	21. Chapter 21

**Back, sorry if i scraed you about another two mouth wait. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I love writiing to much, i just have school, and lifey issues. ok before I start quick rant. Whos has seen the first ep of the second season... whos fallen mad in love with Sam. I have. First..., he so thinks Finns flirting with him... tehn the ball mouth thing ( priceless) did he not sound hopeful? Can't wait for him to meet Kurt. Oh Oh , ... if anyone wants to fan girl with me abotu him, just PM me. Fun to be had. **

"Yo, Puckermen!" The foremen hollered over the heads of the gathered crew. There was a good reason why they were gathered, "You forgot your pay!"

He was already half way to his truck, taking off the only extra weight he could. His tool belt. But turning around and walking back to his co-workers, seeing them watching him, with those stupid, yet all knowing eyes. Everyone knew there was something not quite right with Him.

He always forgot to pick up Puck's pay, almost like he didn't even want the money.

Driving home...It took more than forever. Each rotation of the tire could be felt through the car, carrying into the steering wheel, passing into His fingertips. He felt his damnation, all three of theirs. Or was it four. No he shouldn't think. He doesn't think.

He parked in the drive way, climbed into his room, changed and left. That's what he does, and only that.

And He reminded himself by drawing back his shoelaces as tight as possible. Having the shoe constricted around his feet, reminded him what he was to do. Keep moving.

Moving was good, that's what it all boils down. He's muscle mass more condensed, wirier under the lack of body fat.

But he was boiling away, his muscle mass more condensed, wirier under the lack of body fat.

He didn't sleep much, mainly because when he did, the nightmares made sure he didn't sleep well. He didn't eat much; one bowl of soggy cornflakes was all he ate That day, all he planned to eat.

And then, moving was good.

That day, and That night. He ran in Puck's body. From a slow jog, to a sprint. All depending on the music blasting in his ear.

He never sang anymore. He didn't know he could, because singing took feeling, and he didn't feel.

_Of course He did. He won't exist if he didn't feel. He felt a lot. But he only allowed himself to feel indifferent, to be apathetic... and that was completely working. _

His knee buried and ached, creaking as he pushed them faster with the rapid, unforgiving beat of the aggressive nameless rap song. His shirt was soaked with sweat from running under the hot sun, but it was half dried, clammy from running through the cold night.

Lyrics... they either muffled with His heart pounding in his ear, or pieced through an internal silence. And when it did, He had an easy fix. Push the skip button on his MP3 and run faster, pushing off his toes, launching him from the small square of land that was now tainted with a memory.

Each little square piece of land was avoided after the incident. He never returned to it. He would actual run around it. He didn't realise he was doing, but it sure looked odd to others.

Seeing the man swerve where there was nothing. Of course, after seeing him run, and run for day after day, they already thought he was nuts.

The sheets of rain hammered from the heavens and the streets were empty, but He was still going. There was still juice on his IPod. But there was something else on his IPod, a song.

A song that he doesn't usually skip. It was just a song, a slow jog song at that... but the same thing can happen over and over again, and it can still be different. Hence the chaos theory and if anything was chaotic, it was His and Puck and Noah, hell even Eli's shared mind.

_Help! _

The one word, that one syllable was an explosion. And like an explosion, so many things happened so quickly. He ripped out the ear buds as he was gobsmacked, his jaw hanging loose as if He was slapped. That slap was crumbling him, his dense impregnable walls, destroyed by one line, one word, one syllable of a Beatle's song.

Like the last time he heard the word, it was too much. It tarnished that one persona, and let out some of the others.

The others felt his body, the deadly tremor of his tormented muscles, the clammy coat of rain and sweat, the chill living in his bones. But the worst was the emptiness in his chest filling with desperation.

Desperation was a great fuel.

_I need somebody. Help!_

_Not just anybody. Help!_

_You know I need somebody. _

_Hellppp! _

His sneakered slapped the wet pavement, splashing, as more and more was thrown into the paces. More of a push. He got to where he was going with his headphones wiping behind him. The song still _playing, the meaning chasing him. _

_When I was younger, so much younger then today_

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway_

_No These days are gone and I'm not so self assured_.

The other, or Him, or Puck or Noah, WHOEVER THE FUCK HE WAS turned onto a street he avoided more than those small squares of land. It was Kurt's street.

He (they?) found the Hummel's house with his (their?) vision blurred with more than rain. But he dropped to a basement window, his knees in the mud. In the filth He was living in.

Whoever started to tap at the window, did it with a grieving hand.

Where He didn't work for money, Kurt did work for money. He (Kurt) worked long sweaty hours in the shop for his pay. Where he worked for hours he spent it in an instant, in a click. The whole week he would suffer on Amazon, or EBay. Finding treasure he couldn't live without.

Kurt's wardrobe had grown four times as large. With boxes and boxes of cloths he bought online... only maybe a third of them fit.

And that was because of the Caramilk bar's he hid everywhere. He hid, them thinking maybe Burt won't notice the half a dozen candy bars his son would inhale... but he noticed.

Burt noticed many things. Like there was a radio in every room, that each one playing. Thankfully on the same station. Like Kurt hadn't actually gone physical shopping in months and he stopped getting invitation after the month of refusing them. Like he was getting pimps... but working even harder to get a perfect compilation.

Chocolate will do that to you.

The shopping Kurt was doing, the clicking and the searching ate away the hours of night. Sleeping wasn't a good thing for him. The nightmares still had him screaming.

With sleep he won't dream and without being able to dream he couldn't have the nightmares. And if there weren't nightmares, there was nothing wrong.

But Burt noticed the wrong, and he was helpless, to right it.

So with the warm glow of his laptop, Kurt sat in a trance. The tapping at the window broke it.

With only the warm glow of his laptop, Kurt couldn't see what or who it was. Should he have been scared? He wasn't. He felt needed.

Kurt slipped out bed, his feet touching the cold floor with a more then chilling effect. The short walk to his window dragged out, timed out by the tapping. But he got there and unlatched it. It was a man; he was opening the window for a man.

Now he started to feel scared. Kurt backed away.

The man shifted off his knees and stuck a foot into Kurt's bedroom, his safe room. Kurt's hands formed fist. The man stuck in his other foot, and started to awkwardly descend himself. Kurt bit hard on his teeth, getting ready to scream.

But the scream died in his mouth as he saw. The man dropped to his knees, his arms dead at his side.

"Puck?"


End file.
